


Every time I love you

by Sayuri (Sayuri_Kato)



Series: The last time [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruises, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Light Bondage, M/M, Misunderstandings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri_Kato/pseuds/Sayuri
Summary: This is a collection of one shots with characters from The last time I kissed him and The Last time I opened my eyes.Chapter 1 - Sayuri and her twinsChapter 2 - Naruto & SasukeChapter 3 - Kakashi & SayuriChapter 4 - Shikamaru & TemariChapter 5 - Sai & InoChapter 6 - Sasuke & SakuraChapter 7 - Neji & TentenChapter 8 - Naruto & HinataChapter 9 - Sayuri's POVChapter 10 - Sasuke's POVChapter 11 - Shikamaru & TemariChapter 12 - Sasuke & Sakura
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: The last time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818397
Comments: 46
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before every chapter, I'll mention the characters taking part in it and if they are from the real world in the first part, or Sayuri's Tsukuyomi induced coma, as well as the rating of each one one shot.
> 
> Editor: Vivienne_Blackthorn. Thank you for always correcting my mistakes and typos! 
> 
> Enjoy! Don't hesitate to leave comments, they make my day!
> 
> If you are a fan of this series, you can leave suggestions in the comments for these one shots!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first story is with Sayuri and her twin sons, six years after The last time I kissed him ended.  
> Rating: General

The best part of the morning used to be sleeping in. It’s all about the feeling you get when you know you’re not in a rush or anything and you can just go back to dreaming about your sexy husband.

The best part of the morning when you have twin boys is drinking coffee in peace and quiet.

I let out a content sigh as I place the empty mug on the table, then lean back in my chair and throw my head back, closing my eyes. My hair is back to my desired ankle length, but I can’t leave it loose too often, because there’s always a kid tugging on it.

Like this moment.

“Yes, Sakumo?” I ask, without opening my eyes.

“Itachi tried to put me in genjutsu again.”

“Did you challenge him to a fight again?”

When he doesn’t answer, I open my eyes and turn my head to look at Sakumo, who is the spitting image of his father, then ruffle his silver hair.

“How about I teach you some shurikenjutsu after I come home from my mission, hm? Then you and Itachi can practice together.”

“I want Sharingan,” Sakumo complains, folding his arms over his chest and pouting.

“We’ve had this talk before, you’ll awaken it when you’re ready.”

Just like me, Itachi was born with his Sharingan activated. He has a tendency to put people in genjutsu every time he feels threatened or uncomfortable, but he can’t control it at all, it’s just his instinct. Sakumo has begun to feel jealous of his brother and as soon as he discovered he’s so much stronger physically, he has been challenging Itachi to races, fights or other physical activities a six year old boy can come up with. 

After the war, it was decided that kids should enroll in the academy when they are eight years old, but I want to start training them now that they are six. For some reason, Kakashi disapproved when, a week ago, I came up with the idea of teaching them the Great Fireball jutsu, the first technique an Uchiha is ever taught, according to Sasuke. 

Itachi has managed to master it already, given that his chakra has an affinity for fire, whereas Sakumo, being a lightning user, is still struggling. 

A small noise makes me raise my head and watch Itachi enter the living room, looking guilty. According to Sakura and Naruto, he looks a lot like Sasuke when he was a child. I motion for him to come closer, then gently squeeze his shoulder. I place my other hand on Sakumo’s shoulder, then look at them both. Sakumo has faint burn marks around his mouth caused by the fire technique he is trying to master, whereas Itachi has cuts and bruises all over his legs and arms. Sakumo has a few bruises on his legs and forearms, too.

“It’s pretty obvious you had a fight.” I tell them, in a serious voice. “Who started it?”

The silver haired boy flinches almost imperceptibly and looks at Itachi. He looks angry when his black haired twin brother, although covered in cuts and bruises, says “I started it.”

I don’t speak for a few seconds, I just look at them, smiling. It’s not the first time Itachi, who is the older twin, has taken the blame on himself, but this only angers his brother. 

Sakumo clenches his fists and stomps on his feet before yelling “You didn’t even want to fight me! I hate you.”

Itachi flinches and looks down, his eyes filled with tears.

I sigh, then squeeze Sakumo’s shoulder hard. “Sakumo, enough.” 

The silver haired boy winces, then looks away. He sneaks a few glances at Itachi, looking guilty; he always yells mean things, Itachi tears up everytime, then Sakumo feels guilty and they somehow make up, only to do it all over again.

I shake my head at them, then get up from my chair. “Wait here, I’ll go bring some bandages.”

I make my way to the bathroom to take some bandages and disinfectant and when I return, I find Sakumo with his arm around his brother’s shoulders. Itachi is laughing at something Sakumo probably said, his tears forgotten.

They are the cutest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story covers the night Naruto was talking to Sayuri about, when he and Sasuke kissed, in The last time I opened my eyes.  
> Rating: Teen and Up Audiences

Naruto sighs, resting his chin in his hand as he impatiently waits for Teuchi – san to finish preparing his ramen. He’s bored out of his mind because he’d been kind of alone for the past couple of weeks.

Sayuri, his best friend, was again sent on a secret, but probably absurdly dangerous assassination mission by her father and Hokage, Fugaku, even though she only had three days to rest after the previous one.

His teammates, Sasuke and Sakura, are on a mission as well, together with their team captain, Itachi. As for the other shinobi he can call his friends, they are either on missions or recovering from missions. Or on dates. Or sleeping. Basically just living their busy shinobi lives.

Not like him. He’s confined to the village after he tried to take his training to the next level and accidentally transformed in a four tailed Kyubi. Well, he did destroy some buildings on his rampage, but come on! It’s been a year already and he’s been on his best behaviour ever since.

He sighs again, deeper this time. When he decided to confront Fugaku and ask for missions, the Hokage gave him an arrogant smile, Uchiha clan trademark, and offered him the most boring job in the world: sorting mission reports and then delivering them to the Hokage’s office.

“Here you go, sorry for making you wait,” Teuchi – san says as he places a huge bowl of ramen in front of him.

Naruto perks up a bit, then picks a set of chopsticks. “Itadakimasu!”

After three slurps – exactly three, for fuck’s sake – the angry voice of Sasuke interrupts him.

“You’re the team captain, you deal with it, nii – san!”

Sasuke slaps Itachi’s hand away from his shoulder, then storms inside the small ramen shop. He grabs Naruto by the arm and says “We’re going drinking right now!”

“But, my ramen…”

Sasuke narrows his eyes, staring at the bowl of ramen angrily for a few seconds, before throwing some money on the counter. “I said let’s go.”

“My ramen,” Naruto tries again, but it’s no use, because Sasuke is already dragging him outside.

They pass a very annoyed, but somehow resigned Itachi, who’s sighing profusely while pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers and a confused Sakura, then make their way towards the nearest bar.

Only three slurps, dammit!

~~~~~~~~~~

“Itachi even had the audacity to say we almost failed the mission because of me! That’s bullshit, I’m telling you. He’s the one who suggested we ambush the group of rogue ninja, why is it my fault that he changed his mind, ten seconds later? I was already upon them, what was I supposed to do?”

Naruto hums, then takes a long sip from his glass of sake so he wouldn’t have to reply.

“I only killed one of them, what’s the big deal? My father sends his Anbu shinobi on assassination missions all the time. But no, Itachi made a point of humiliating me in front of Sakura, of all people! You get what I’m saying, right?”

“Totally,” Naruto replies, rolling his eyes behind Sasuke’s back.

Knowing Itachi, he probably just told Sasuke – with calm, not something Sasuke knows how to do – that there was no need to kill the rogue ninja, only capture them for information. Itachi would never humiliate another person, least of all his younger brother.

“One more bottle!” Sasuke yells at the owner.

Naruto sighs, looking at his friend. It’s going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto sighs as he drops Sasuke on his bed, then clumsily removes his shoes. He’s not as drunk as the Uchiha, but he’s not that far away either.

He had to bring Sasuke to his apartment, because Naruto couldn’t even imagine him knocking on the door of the huge house the Hokage’s family lives in, at three in the morning, to drop off his drunk, almost comatose friend.

Nope, no way in hell. Mikoto might seem kind, but she’s a scary Uchiha jonin up close.

Sasuke groans, then mutters something, so Naruto sits on the bed beside him.

“Are you okay, Sasuke?” he asks. “Please don’t vomit on my bed,” he adds, murmuring.

Sasuke chuckles, then makes an attempt at talking again, before rolling on his side and wrapping his arms around Naruto’s body.

“Shit,” he murmurs. Naruto has always had a crush on his teammate, but did his best to keep it a secret. How is he going to pull that off, now that Sasuke is in his bed, hugging him?

Shaking his head, but unable to stop, Naruto shifts until he’s face to face with Sasuke, then gently places his palm on his friend’s cheek.

Sasuke smiles, then looks at Naruto through half closed eyes; before he knows it, Naruto lowers his head and places his lips on Sasuke’s mouth, kissing him shyly.

He expects to be pushed away, but Sasuke’s body immediately reacts, like he’s done this numerous times before. The kiss becomes hot as their tongues dance with each other, then Naruto slips his hands under Sasuke’s shirt, feelings his abs and muscled chest.

Sasuke breaks the kiss, only to trace Naruto’s bottom lip with his tongue, then their lips clash again. 

“I’ve always loved you, Sasuke,” Naruto says, feeling bold.

Sasuke hums, then lets out a soft, low moan when Naruto starts peppering kisses all over his jawline and down his neck, gently kissing the sensitive skin.

Suddenly, a soft snore catches his attention; startled, Naruto lifts his head, only to be met with the sight of Sasuke sleeping, his lips slightly parted.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Naruto mutters to himself.

He removes his hands from underneath Sasuke’s shirt, then passes a hand over his face. Sasuke immediately turns to his other side, grabbing the pillow and hugging it, then mutters some more words.

The only one he understands, and the only one that matters to Naruto is their other teammate’s name. Sakura.

~~~~~~~~~~

“So…you don’t remember anything that happened when we got to my apartment?” Naruto carefully asks, sipping his coffee.

Sasuke rubs the bridge of his nose, then yawns. “I don’t even remember when we left the bar. I hope I didn’t throw up or something.”

Naruto shakes his head and Sasuke breathes a sigh of relief. “Good. Well, I should probably go home now. Thanks for the coffee.”

Then, Sasuke leaves Naruto’s apartment, waving his hand once before closing the door behind him.

“Of all the arrogant fools in the world, I had to fall in love with him,” Naruto mutters to himself, covering his eyes with one of his hands.

He had no right to judge Sayuri for her crush on Kakashi – sensei. His crush was worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ifyouseekeiii for the suggestion!  
> This story takes place soon after Kakashi becomes Hokage.  
> Rating: Mature

“Please,” I say for the fourth time, batting my eyelashes at him.

Kakashi sighs, then resumes reading the document he’s holding. He’s not doing a great job, because I keep pestering him to take me on the upcoming diplomatic trip to Kirigakure.

“You don’t even like the Mizukage,” he mutters, sighing.

“That’s because the last time you had a meeting with her she was flirting with you,” I reply, rolling my eyes.

“Not every woman I come in contact with is flirting with me, it’s just in your head.”

“Yes, they all do, but that’s not the point,” I say. “I’ll be on my best behavior, I promise!”

I climb on his desk, then sit in front of him and take the paper away from his hands, forcing him to look at me.

“Like you’re doing right now?” Kakashi asks me, raising an eyebrow.

I roll my eyes again. “I’m not going to climb on the Mizukage’s desk, Kakashi. I don’t swing that way, what’s wrong with you?”

He drops his head in his hands, letting out a deep sigh. “Fine. You can come. You’ll pretend to be an Anbu bodyguard, okay?”

I nod, then lift my arms in the air, laughing and yelling “Victory is mine!”

I somehow understand why he doesn’t want to take me with him – it’s his second diplomatic trip ever since he became Hokage. On his first trip, I told Mei to stop batting her eyelashes at my man or I’ll pluck them out one by one. I said that in front of the other Kage and their entourage.

But I’m a changed woman! From now on, I’ll keep my mouth shut.

~~~~~~~~~~

I’ve somehow convinced Kakashi to let me be one of the two Anbu shinobi that could accompany the Hokage during the official dinner with the Mizukage and her entourage. The rule is the Anbu have to remove their masks, so he mostly agreed because my face is already known.

“Hey, Kakashi,” I whisper, barely containing my laughter. “These sweets look like dicks.”

Kakashi chokes on the green tea he was drinking, then covers his eyes with one of his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Mei, who’s sitting right next to him, snaps her head towards me, the corners of her mouth quivering.

“Well, it actually tastes good, so you might reconsider the shape,” I add after I pick up a candy and throw it in my mouth.

I take my place back behind Kakashi, next to the other Leaf shinobi, a man in his forties, who stares at me like I’ve grown another head.

I almost burst out laughing as I imagine myself with two heads, both spouting outrageous things out of their mouths.

A few minutes later, Mei flirtatiously throws her long auburn hair over one shoulder, then turns to Kakashi, delicately offering him one piece from an intricate looking cake. Kirigakure is well known for it’s delicious sweets, so I make a mental note to go shopping before we leave.

I almost growl when I see her chuckle and flip her fucking hair around. Kakashi politely accepts the cake, placing it on his plate and muttering some standard compliment. He looks at me over his shoulder, his eyes warning me to behave.

However, I almost lose it when she offers him one more piece, this time trying to feed him directly with her tiny fork.

Before Kakashi can take the piece in his mouth, I step in between them, loudly clamping my mouth shut over the cake. I’ve drawn some chakra from my curse marks, elongating my canines, so when my mouth closes over the fork, my fangs clank with the metal.

Kakashi lets out an audible sigh, his face turning red when I take the fork out of my mouth and gave it a final lick.

“Incredible cake, Mizukage – sama,” I comment, then start to spin the fork in my hand.

Kakashi looks like he might die of a heart attack, but I’m not done. I look around on the table, until my eyes settle on a plate filled with green colored cookies.

“These look delicious,” I say, then almost violently stab one cookie with the fork. “They look just like your beautiful green eyes,” I add, then bite on the green cookie, flaunting my fangs.

“Sayuri,” Kakashi warns me, his voice a low growl.

Mei smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “Your girlfriend is quite…interesting, Hokage – sama. Just like her brother.”

Kakashi hums, then takes another cup of green and drinks from it, so he wouldn’t have to reply.

“Thank you for the compliment, Mizukage – sama,” I reply, grinning. I take another green cookie, cracking it between my teeth audibly. “My brother is too young for you, unfortunately.”

Kakashi chokes on the tea again, then suddenly gets up from his chair. “The food was wonderful, Mizukage – sama,” he says, bowing his head to her. “I’m looking forward to the official meeting, I just remembered I have something important to do before that,” he adds, then bows his head again.

Mei bows her head as well, then says, on a cheerful voice “I’m pleased you enjoyed the dinner. Before you leave, please don’t forget that Anbu shinobi are not allowed in the conference room.”

Kakashi nods, then mutters a “Thank the gods,” before taking his leave, me and the other shinobi following him outside.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Gods above, Sayuri. You’re going to be the death of me!” Kakashi exclaims as soon as we are alone in his room. “Why do you always do this?”

“I’m sorry,” I reply. “But she was flirting with you and it annoyed me to no end!”

“She offered me cake.”

“Flirtatiously, I might add,” I say.

Kakashi shakes his head, looking at me like I’ve lost my mind.

“I’m sorry?” I try again, smiling and batting my eyelashes. “Are you mad?” I ask, wrapping my arms around his neck.

“I’m furious,” he replies.

I push my fingers through his hair, playing with the silver strands. “I’m angry too.”

He narrows his eyes. “Why?”

“Because I can’t attend the meeting. Do you think anyone would notice if I slipped inside?”

Kakashi places his hands on my hips, squeezing hard. “Absolutely not. No way in hell. Stay away from the conference room. Don’t approach it, don’t look at it, don’t even think about it!”

I pout, looking away. “Okay, okay, don’t be mad.”

Kakashi breathes a sigh of relief, then kisses the top of my head. “Good girl.“

I watch him with a mischievous look in my eyes, then grin as I start pushing him towards the bed. “You think I’m a good girl?”

“No,” he replies. “You’re the worst,” he adds, when I push him on the bed, then I settle in his lap.

“The best, you mean,” I correct him, then push my hands under his shirt, feeling his abs.

I roll my hips once, twice, on top of him, before he grips my hips, stopping me. “I have to go, Sayuri, the meeting will begin soon.”

I lower my head, then capture his bottom lip between my teeth, gently pressing on it before letting it go. “Really? How soon?”

Kakashi groans, his hands already unzipping the Anbu vest I’m wearing. “Soon. I can’t be late.”

I roll my hips again onto his, feeling him harden as he passes one hand over my breasts, squeezing them through my shirt. I gasp and he grips me by the nape of my neck, bringing me down so he can claim my mouth in a possessive kiss.

I moan in his mouth when he unzips my pants next, so I do the same with his, barely concentrating on what I’m doing when he slips his tongue through my lips.

We’re not even fully undressed when he enters me in one swift motion, making me moan loudly and throw my head back.

He arrives late – really late – at the meeting, after we’re done with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Vivienne_Blackthorn for the suggestion!  
> This story depicts the beginnings of the relationship between Shikamaru and Temari.  
> Rating: Explicit

“So annoying,” Shikamaru murmurs, then yawns loudly and stretches his arms above his head.

“What’s the point of setting an alarm clock if you wake up before it?” he adds, yawning again as he starts to get dressed.

“This is such a pain,” he mutters to himself as he paces back and forth at the main gates.

He’s too early and she will be late, for sure. Well, she’s never been late before, but you never know.

Shikamaru passes a hand over his face, sighing when he notices the blonde kunoichi leisurely making her way to the main gates of Konoha.

“You’re late,” the brunet tells her, looking bored.

“Good morning to you, too. And I’m not late, you’re too early,” Temari replies, unimpressed.

She starts walking in front of Shikamaru, but he doesn’t complain. He likes the view.

~~~~~~~~~~

Shikamaru would never admit, but he likes having Temari help him organize the chunin exams. Hell, he likes having her with him, period.

It’s late at night when they almost finish with the documents, so Shikamaru decides to take them to the Hokage the way they are.

“Are you sure?” Temari asks, biting on her fingernail. “We still need a proctor for the final round matches and if you ask me, this section right here can be written better. Also…”

“You’re a perfectionist, this is such a drag,” Shikamaru groans, interrupting the blonde kunoichi.

Temari shuts her mouth, pouting as she looks away. The brunet can’t help but look at those plush lips, imagining what they would feel like against his.

Shikamaru clears his voice, as if Temari could have heard his thoughts, then says “Are you tired or do you want to come with me to Rokudaime – sama?”

Still pouting, the blonde nods and Shikamaru can’t stop the smile spreading on his lips.

When they arrive at the Hokage’s office, Shikamaru knocks once on the door, then opens it, motioning for Temari to enter first. 

“We’re almost done with the organizational part of the chunin exams. We need a proctor for the final round matches,” Shikamaru begins speaking as soon as he enters the office.

Then, his eyes land on Sayuri, who’s casually sitting on the window sill behind Kakashi.

“Ah, we’ve found a proctor.”

Sayuri raises an eyebrow at him. “And here I was, thinking I’ll get to watch the matches from a safe distance, actually enjoying them.”

“You’ll have the time of your life right there, on the battle grounds,” Shikamaru replies, then writes her name on one of his papers. “Sign here, please.”

After Sayuri signs the paper, he hands all of them to the Hokage, then stretches his arms and yawns. “And we’re finally done.”

“Let’s see,” Kakashi replies, then immediately starts going through the documents.

Suddenly, Shikamaru remembers that Hisao, one of his younger cousins, has been assigned to Sayuri’s team.

“How was my cousin’s first mission?” Shikamaru asks.

“He complained it was too boring of an escort mission, then complained when we were attacked by bandits. But he works well with his teammates,” Sayuri responds and Temari chuckles.

“Sounds like someone we know,” she mutters and Shikamaru rolls his eyes.

“Perfect,” Kakashi says, and they all turn their attention to him. “Thank you for your hard work.”

Temari bows her head to Kakashi, then they leave the office, making their way to the exit of the building.

He knows that Temari will probably want to go to sleep after their long day, but he’s not ready to let her go yet.

“So, are you hungry?”

Temari stops in her tracks, surprised. “I think so?”

“This is such a drag, but I guess I can’t let you die of hunger,” the brunet replies. “Let’s go grab something to eat. I know it’s late, but the ramen place is open non stop.”

The blonde widens her eyes. “Sure, okay.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly, after some time of painful small talk, Temari asks “Is this a date?”

Shikamaru almost chokes on his noodles and has to make an effort to keep chewing and not spit them on the floor. He ponders the question, not knowing what to answer. 

Unfortunately, he takes too long to think about it, because Temari drops her chopsticks on the table and gets up. “I’m not hungry anymore,” she bites out, then leaves the ramen shop.

Shikamaru groans, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Damn fierce woman from the Sand.”

~~~~~~~~~~

It takes two full days until Shikamaru finally catches Temari alone, on the halls of the Hokage building. The blonde brushes past him, not even looking at him, so Shikamaru has to run after her and catch her forearm.

“Can I help you?” Temari asks, her voice as cold as ice.

“I want to apologize,” Shikamaru says, looking everywhere but at her face.

“What for?” 

The brunet is at a loss for words again, but everything started with him not answering one of her questions. He’s not going to make the same mistake again, but what is there to say? What’s the best combination of words you tell a fierce woman so she won’t be mad with you anymore?

Temari rolls her eyes, mutters something under her breath, then turns around to leave. 

However, Shikamaru can’t let her leave this time, too. He catches her arm again and spins her around, then places his free hand on the side of her face and presses his lips to hers.

At first, the blonde kunoichi doesn’t move. She doesn’t close her eyes, doesn’t respond to the kiss, she just stands there, motionless and surprised.

Shikamaru pulls away, embarrassed and opens his mouth to say something, anything, when Temari grabs his face with both her hands and plants her mouth on his, kissing him more passionately than he’s ever been kissed before.

He places his hands on her waist, pushing her into the wall and pressing his hips into hers. Surprised, Temari gasps, parting her lips and Shikamaru takes the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth and taste her.

Temari runs her fingers through his black hair, untying it and wrapping the strands around her fingers. When Shikamaru bites on her lower lip, she retaliates by pulling on his hair. Hard.

When they finally part, his hair is a mess and her lips are deliciously swollen from his kisses. Shikamaru traces her lips with his thumb, smiling.

“You’re beautiful,” he says, but Temari isn’t paying attention to him, she’s looking over his shoulder.

The brunet turns his head in time to see a long, blonde ponytail disappearing around the corner, so he lets out an audible sigh.

That was most definitely Ino. He’s never going to hear the end of it.

~~~~~~~~~~

He hates the sand, loathes the heat and is not a fan of the strong winds in Sunagakure. However, he’ll endure it without complaining, because for the past few weeks, he couldn’t take this one image of Temari out of his head. She was blushing and looking away as she invited him to her village, the day after the chunin exams ended, when she had to go back home.

Shikamaru had to skip some nights of sleep to finish all his work, so it took a few weeks, but he’s finally here.

“You made it,” Temari tells him, smiling brightly as she approaches him at the entrance of Sunagakure.

Shikamaru nods, then yawns. “This sand is a pain in the ass,” he informs her, rolling his eyes.

Temari chuckles, then blushes when Shikamaru takes her hand and kisses her knuckles.

~~~~~~~~~~

Her loud, shameless moans drive him crazy. He loves it when she pulls on his hair, unable to control herself when he thrusts deep into her and bites her neck at the same time.

Shikamaru pulls away, then grabs her waist and turns her around. He kisses his way up along her spine until he reaches the nape of her neck, biting hard on it before entering her again.

Temari whimpers, then bites on her own hand to muffle her screams when Shikamaru pushes into her in long, hard thrusts.

“I want to hear you,” the brunet says, then grabs her arms and folds them over her back, keeping them in place with one of his hands.

He slaps her perfect bottom with his other hand, making her yelp in surprise, before latching it onto her hip.

Shikamaru feels he’s close and judging by how tight Temari is becoming around him, so is she. He lets out a low growl when she arches her back, allowing him to slide even deeper as he picks up the pace, chasing his own release.

She screams his name over and over again as the waves of pleasure envelope her, her body feeling boneless in his hands.

Shikamaru thrusts into her one last time, reaching his orgasm and throwing his head back. When he’s finished, he removes his hand from her hip and winces when he notices the marks he left.

He lowers his head to kiss the bruise, then drops on the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around Temari to spoon her.

She chuckles sleepily when he pushes her blonde hair out of the way, then peppers kisses all over her shoulder.

He’ll never grow tired of loving this woman. He just needs to find the words to convey his feelings to her, because a simple “I love you” just doesn’t feel enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Vivienne_Blackthorn for the suggestion!  
> This story depicts how Sai and Ino got together, after Ino tells a few lies while at the hot springs with the girls, for Sayuri's birthday.  
> Rating: Mature

Tenten was right when she said “You’re all talk and that’s it” when all five girls were relaxing at the hot spring for Sayuri’s birthday.

Ino lied to them about having sex with Sai. Hell, she didn’t even kiss him, but she didn’t want to be left behind by the others.

Ino and Sakura had always been rivals, so now that her pink haired friend was finally acknowledged by Sasuke, her all time crush and they were in a relationship, she felt like she lost. 

Even Hinata, shy Hinata, Hinata who used to faint when Naruto would get too close to her, got a boyfriend, for fuck’s sake.

That’s why she proposed that stupid drinking game. She would just continue lying to the others, pretending that Sai was her boyfriend; after a considerable amount of alcohol, it was even easier to make up stories about her sexual life with Sai.

The headache splitting her head in two adds to the feeling of guilt nagging at her, when the blonde wakes up, the next morning. She’s dizzy when she exists her room, wrapped in fluffy bath robe, then makes her way to the hot spring. 

Of course, Sayuri and Tenten are already awake, soaking in the hot water and looking fresh, like they haven’t been drinking heavily the night before. 

Sakura joins her right then, yawning and rubbing at her sunken eyes, only Hinata is nowhere to be seen.

“No more drinking games with you two monsters,” Ino declares. “I don’t even remember the things I’ve said.”

“Don’t speak so loud, Ino – pig,” Sakura growls. “My head hurts.”

Later, when the night comes and they start drinking again, Ino vows to herself that she will find the courage to talk to Sai when she returns home. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Ino takes a deep breath, not knowing why she’s so nervous. She’s been on a few dates with Sai already and it’s not like she didn’t like them. The blonde kunoichi really enjoys spending time with Sai, but every time the date was over, it left her feeling like she’s been hanging out with a friend.

She found out from Sakura that Sai was sent on a mission to gather information about some rogue ninja that terrorize one of the border villages. He wasn’t supposed to engage them but, unable to resist, Sai fought them and was stabbed in his shoulder with a kunai.

As a medical ninja, the blonde has every reason to be in the hospital, but even so, she feels nervous. She walks back and forth on the hallway leading to Sai’s room, debating whether to visit him or not. What if Sakura is already there and she makes some innocent comment and accidentally finds out that Sai and Ino are not dating?

Ino groans, then shakes her head furiously. She’s turning into an overthinking coward.

The blonde kunoichi finally makes her way, stomping, to Sai’s hospital room, then opens the door before she can change her mind again.

“Ah, Miss Beautiful,” Sai says, smiling when he sees her. “So it’s you.”

Ino blinks a few times, taken aback. “What?” she asks as she sits on the chair beside his bed.

“Sakura told me that my girlfriend will come and heal my wound so I was curious who she was referring to,” the brunet replies, still smiling.

Ino’s cheeks become impossibly red. She can’t even look at him, so she covers her eyes with both her hands, whining audibly. That damn Sakura, of course she would make a comment like that to Sai, they are teammates.

“What’s the matter?” Sai asks her, surprised. He grabs one of her hands, removing it from her face. Then, he places the same hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. “Did you catch a cold? It feels like you have a fever.”

Not knowing whether to blush harder or punch him in the face for being so adorable, but oblivious, Ino hides her face with her hands again, groaning this time.

Sai is still staring at her, not knowing what he did wrong. According to a book he’s been reading, asking your friends about their health is really appreciated, it shows that you’re concerned about that, which is a good thing. However, Ino acts like she’s everything but happy.

The blonde kunoichi counts to ten, then takes a deep breath, before removing her hands from her face. “I heard you were wounded in your last mission,” she says, her voice professional. “Let me see.”

The brunet stares at her, perplexed. “Sure,” he replies, then grabs the hem of his T shirt with his right arm. 

He struggles a bit with taking it off, because his left shoulder is seriously wounded, before he feels Ino’s trembling hands gripping the material.

“Let me do it,” she mutters, her face red again. 

Sai watches the movement of her eyes; she’s making an effort to look everywhere but at his body. Ino is a medical ninja, surely she’s seen hundreds of naked people before. She survived a war, after all.

Could it be…Sai feels his eyes widen.

“Are you attracted to me?” he asks suddenly. 

Ino gasps and bawls her eyes out. “What did you just say?”

“You see, I read in a book that girls act shy around the guys they are attracted to. So, is it true?”

Gods above, this man…Ino can’t believe her ears. He asked her in such a direct manner that she doesn’t even know what to possibly answer to this.

“I, ugh…I mean…um…” 

The blonde kunoichi bites her tongue, suddenly angry with herself. All she can think about is the made up stories she told the other girls about her so called amazing sex life with Sai. For fuck’s sake, she can’t even talk to him.

Feeling impossibly embarrassed, Ino looks away and places her palm over Sai’s shoulder, letting her healing chakra flow into the young man’s body.

“I see,” Sai speaks after a while. “You can never fully trust these books, it’s just like Sakura once told me,” he mutters, then shakes his head.

No, it’s true, I am attracted to you, Ino wants to yell, but she’s tongue tied for some reason.

“Do you still want to get something to eat after this?” Sai asks her casually, offering her one of his precious smiles that reach his eyes.

With her face still red, Ino nods, then begins wrapping the bandage around Sai’s shoulder.

“How are you feeling?” she asks. She can do this, it’s a medical ninja’s job. 

“Good,” Sai replies, tentatively moving his shoulder. “It’s okay.”

“Is the bandage too tight? Or not tight enough? I can do it again if it doesn’t feel comfortable. Did I heal the wound enough? Do you want me to do it more?”

Sai chuckles, then places one hand on her shoulder. “Miss Beautiful. I am fine.”

She melts every time he calls her that sweet, precious nickname.

“However, it makes me happy that you’re so worried about me. In the last book I read, it said that girls act overly concerned around a man they like.”

Taking a deep – very deep – breath, Ino opens her mouth to speak. “The truth is…”

And again, she stops. She can’t say it. She just can’t.

Sai looks at her, patiently waiting for her to continue her sentence.

“The truth is I’m really hungry. Let’s go get something to eat.”

Ino feels incredibly lame right now.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure you’re not sick? It’s unusual for you not to eat anything,” Sai tells her.

Ino flinches, then sighs. She’s been playing with her chopsticks in the bowl of ramen, swirling the noodles around, but never eating them.

“No, no, I’m fine. Everything is fine,” she replies, then decides to finally eat something.

She wraps some noodles on her chopsticks, then lowers her head to eat them when Sai says “Are you on a diet again? You shouldn’t do that, you look perfect.”

Ino chokes on the noodles, then starts coughing. Where did that compliment come from? It’s not news to her, Ino knows she looks hot, but to hear it so suddenly…

Sai sighs, then places his hand on her back. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Ino yells as soon as the coughing fit is over. “Yes, I’m okay. Yes, I like you. Yes, I’m attracted to you, what the hell? The whole weekend, I kept imagining…”

She suddenly stops, her mouth still open. Gods above, she was about to tell him that she’s been having sexual fantasies with him all weekend!

Sai stares at her, then nods like everything that’s happening is perfectly normal. “I see,” he finally says. “Well, I’m attracted to you, too and I’ve probably imagined kind of the same things as you,” he adds, smiling.

Ino’s face is burning hotter than she thought it was possible and she looks down, her hands placed on her knees, squeezing them tight. 

Sai places his hand on top of hers, gently rubbing his thumb on her knuckles. “Ino?”

She raises her head and looks at him, then offers him an embarrassed smile. “Sai.”

He chuckles, then lowers his head so that he can rest his forehead on hers. Ino closes her eyes, ready for a kiss, when Sai says “I really think you have a fever.”

This time, they both start laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~

It’s late – really late – when they leave the ramen shop, still laughing. Because she had a good time, Ino forgot about her embarrassment, but when Sai grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers, she finds herself blushing again.

“I don’t want to go home yet,” Sai confesses.

He looks tired and he should be, he returned earlier that day from a mission and on top of that, he’s wounded.

“I don’t want to go home, either,” Ino replies, smiling. She'll be selfish and keep him up a while longer.

Sai nods, then takes her to a secluded place on top of a hill, where he usually goes to draw in peace in quiet. They sit on a rock and Sai leisurely wraps one arm around her shoulders, like it’s the natural thing to do.

“I’m supposed to shower you with compliments at this moment, right?” Sai asks, rubbing his chin. 

Ino chuckles, then rests her head on his shoulder. He’s so awkward, but yet so refreshingly honest. “It’s okay,” she assures him. 

Sai opens his mouth to say something, but he never gets the chance. He’s interrupted by a loud thunder. Ino chuckles again at his embarrassment, then parts her lips, ready to speak. However, she’s interrupted by another loud thunder.

Before they know it, rain starts pouring on them. Sai immediately takes his scroll and brush out, ready to paint something that resembles an umbrella, but Ino stops him.

“It’s okay,” she says, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. She loves the feeling of cold rain drops of her face. 

After a few seconds, she doesn’t feel the rain drops on her cheeks anymore, so she opens her eyes, curiously. The blonde gasps, parting her lips when she sees Sai’s face so close to hers.

“You’re really beautiful, Ino,” he tells her, then lowers his head and presses his lips to hers.

Ino’s arms automatically wrap around the brunet’s neck to pull him closer. Sai places on hand on the side of her neck, gently rubbing his thumb along her jawline before moving it to the nape of her neck, tilting her head so he can deepen the kiss.

The blonde kunoichi runs her fingers through Sai’s hair, not so gently pulling on it. 

“Is this okay?” Sai asks her, breaking the kiss.

Ino nods, then smiles against his lips. “More than okay,” she replies, then claims his mouth in a rapacious kiss. She can’t get enough of him.

As far as she’s concerned, this is Sai’s first kiss. Ever. However, he doesn’t act like it, he’s not clumsy or inexperienced. He kisses her like he does everything else, naturally, without overthinking things.

Sai traces her bottom lip with his tongue, just like he read in the book he borrowed from Kakashi – san. He was a bit nervous in the beginning, considering that he never kissed anyone before, but Ino’s responses encouraged him.

They are completely soaked when they finally part, both gasping for air. 

“Let’s get you home before you catch a cold,” Sai says, resting his forehead on hers.

Ino’s first instinct is to refuse and ask him to stay here more, but then she nods. She’ll just invite him in after he walks her home.

~~~~~~~~~~

It takes Sai almost two weeks before he finds the courage to unzip Ino’s crop top and place his lips on the top of her breasts. He kept reading all this time from the book he borrowed from Kakashi – san, always picturing that his blonde girlfriend was the protagonist of those scenes.

He raises his head to look at her, blushing when he sees her rosy cheeks and shining eyes. 

“Is this okay?” he asks, wrapping his arms around her waist and licking his way up to her neck.

Ino lets out a soft moan, tilting her head to the side to allow him better access.

“More than okay. Never stop,” she says, moaning again when he closes his mouth around her earlobe and biting on it.

The brunet smiles. He has no intention to stop.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Sasuke!  
> This takes place some time after Sasuke received his prosthetic arm, in The last time I kissed him.  
> Rating: Explicit

Sasuke wakes up, feeling uncomfortably hot in his sleeping bag. It’s early in the morning, the sun has yet to rise, but he can’t sleep anymore. He turns his head to the left, looking at Sakura, who’s sleeping next to him, with her back to him. She’s naked, her bottom half barely covered in a thin blanket, her pink hair spilled over her pillow.

Since she didn’t cut it after the war, Sakura’s hair is now long enough to cover her shoulders. Sasuke never told her, but he secretly likes her more with longer hair. He loves the feeling of her silky hair in his fist, as he pulls her head back.

The brunet sighs, then looks up the sky. He’s painfully hard, but he can’t wake her up for sex again – it would be the fourth time. Sakura probably needs rest, since they got a little over two hours of sleep. 

Sasuke runs his fingers through his hair, sighing again. There’s only one way to deal with his situation. He gets up, careful not to wake Sakura up, then makes his way to the waterfall close to the spot they set up camp last night. 

He knows there’s a small cave behind that waterfall and how to go inside, because he and Sayuri had used this place numerous times while they were both with Orochimaru, when they came up with the Chidori Nagashi technique.

He was genuinely surprised when Sakura found him here, last night, because the place is pretty secluded – that was before he noticed Kanda, Sayuri’s summoning snake, curled around her neck.

Sakura made up some excuse, that she was worried about his new prosthetic arm, but Sasuke didn’t even let her finish before he slammed his lips on hers. The warm feeling inside his chest, when he first saw her, was a shock even to him.

Sasuke stops in the middle of the cave, remembering how empty he felt the last time he was here. How utterly alone he felt, driven only by his obsession to kill Itachi and avenge his clan. How he hated Sayuri for looking so much like their mother, but acting so different. 

He closes his eyes and concentrates only on the thunderous sound of water, letting it drown his thoughts, but mostly his guilt.

Sasuke always feels guilty when he roams his hands all over Sakura’s body and she abandons herself in his arms. He became a rogue ninja, a criminal, he even tried to kill her, but she forgave him. She showered him with her love and forgiveness, but Sasuke doesn’t know how to reciprocate.

He gets obsessed. That’s what he’s always done. He was obsessed with becoming strong and killing his brother, then he got obsessed with destroying Konoha for ruining Itachi’s life. He was obsessed with defeating Naruto, who stubbornly stood in his way over and over again and forcefully saved him from the darkness inside of him.

Now, he’s obsessed with Sakura’s body, he just can’t get enough of her. He always bites her everywhere, grips her waist and hips until he leaves bruises on her soft skin. 

He’s obsessed with marking every inch of her as his.

Sasuke slowly makes his way to the waterfall, then dips his head under the freezing water. He grits his teeth at the initial shock, but then manages to relax under the cold pressure. He takes a step forward so that his shoulders are under the waterfall too.

Sasuke rubs his face in frustration, because not even a cold waterfall pouring on top of him manages to cool him down enough to get rid of his erection. 

He knows she’s behind him, but he doesn’t move from his spot. Sasuke keeps his eyes closed and his head lowered, but he can’t help but shiver when her warm arms wrap around his waist and she hugs him from behind.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Sakura asks him, pressing her cheek on his shoulder blade. 

She doesn’t seem bothered by the freezing water pouring onto them. Sasuke grabs one of her hands, then slowly drags it down on his body, until it settles on the front of his pants.

“Ah, I see why,” the pink haired girl says, chuckling.

Without hesitating, she slips her hand inside Sasuke’s pants, gripping his cock, leisurely moving her fingers on his length.

Sasuke throws his head back, moaning as she grips his cock tighter. He turns around after a few seconds, placing both hands on Sakura’s neck, keeping her head in place as he claims her mouth with his. He kisses her possessively, bruising her lips with his.

Sakura gasps for air when he breaks the kiss and Sasuke smiles, rubbing her cheekbones with his thumbs. Then, he motions for her to step away from the waterfall, because he doesn’t want her to catch a cold.

“Let’s go back,” he says, taking her hand. “How are you feeling?” he asks her, because he knows how rough he was with her the whole night.

She looks away, fixing her eyes on their small camp. “I’m fine,” she whispers, her cheeks turning pink. She makes an attempt to sit down on her sleeping bag, but Sasuke’s got other plans.

He smirks, slowly lowering his hands on her body. He suddenly hates the thin shirt she’s wearing, as he undoubtedly prefers her without clothes. 

Sasuke settles his hands on her bottom, squeezing her buttocks hard, before moving one of them between her legs. Sakura yelps, then hides her face on his chest, blushing even harder.

“You’re already wet,” he murmurs in her ear, smirking. “You’re so shameless, Sakura.”

He’s usually very quiet in public, a man of few words; in private, with Sakura melting in his hands, Sasuke is quite the opposite.

“I can’t wait to taste you,” he says, then kneels in front of her, parting her legs.

Sakura throws her head back, moaning loudly when he licks her entire slit in one go. Sasuke grips her hips, supporting her whole weight, because she’s unable to stand on her own.

He never lets her orgasm like this, though, he always removes his mouth from her when she’s seconds away from reaching her climax.

Sakura bites on her bottom lip, fighting against the imminent orgasm, but still she yells in frustration when Sasuke moves away from her. 

However, before she fully registers it, he’s pulling her down, on top of him. Sakura moans loudly as she slides down on the brunet’s cock, not stopping until he’s fully sheathed.

“Fuck, you’re so tight around me,” he groans.

Sasuke’s hands grip her hips, squeezing them with bruising pressure and Sakura whimpers. It’s a bit painful, considering that her skin is already bruised.

“Sasuke…”

Somehow, through his haze, the brunet understands what she wants to say and loosens the grip. Sakura starts rolling her hips on top of him, slowly at first, before she finds the perfect angle. She raises her body, then slams back down onto him, her moans becoming louder as Sasuke presses one finger to her clit, rubbing it in circular motion.

He won’t let Sakura have her fun on top of him, though. As soon as she starts to tighten around him, Sasuke pulls out of her. Ignoring her yells of frustration, Sasuke grabs her by the waist, effortlessly laying her on her back on the sleeping bag.

He makes room between her legs with his hips, then lowers his head, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue, before aligning himself with her entrance. He doesn’t push into her, however, he just teases her.

The pink haired kunoichi raises her hips, but he pulls away again, denying her.

“You want it so badly, Sakura,” he says, smirking. “You’re insatiable.”

Sakura runs her fingers through his hair, pulling hard on it. “Sasuke,” she warns him.

“You need to tell me what you want, Sakura.”

Sasuke rubs his cock on her entrance again, enjoying her squirming underneath him. Sakura blushes again, because she’s too shy to speak during moments like this.

“I want you,” she murmurs, looking away.

He buries his face in the crook of her neck, kissing his way to her ear. He bites on her earlobe, then whispers in her ear “What do you want me to do to you?”

The pink haired girl closes her eyes, biting on her bottom lip. She whimpers when Sasuke sinks his teeth into her neck, hard, bruising her skin there, too.

“I…” She can’t do it, she just can’t.

“Do you want me to fuck you hard?” Sasuke asks, then starts pushing into her in long, hard thrusts.

Sakura wraps her arms around his neck. “Yes,” she says between moans.

“So hard it almost hurts?”

Sasuke picks up the pace, because he won’t be able to resist much longer. He grips her thighs, pushing his fingers into her skin as he starts thrusting harder and faster.

“You’re so tight and hot, Sakura.”

She hooks her legs behind his back, completely abandoning herself to the overwhelming sensation. She feels herself tightening around him as the waves of pleasure envelope her and Sasuke loses his rhythm as he chases his own release.

“Fuck, Sakura,” he grunts.

He slams his hips into her one last time as he reaches his climax, then falls forward, barely able to keep his weight from crushing her. They are both panting when Sasuke kisses her softly on the lips, then rolls to his side.

“Are you alright, Sakura? Did I hurt you?” he asks, tracing her body with his eyes.

He winces when he sees so many bruises on her ivory skin, then lowers his head, pressing a gentle kiss on each and every bruise.

Sakura chuckles, because his lips tickle her in some places. “I’m fine,” she answers.

She rests her head on his shoulder when he rolls on his back, looking at him with half closed eyes. 

She looks exhausted and Sasuke feels a bit guilty again. She traveled a while before she found him and after that, he didn’t let her rest at all.

He’s the worst, but he can’t help it. He’s obsessed with this woman.

~~~~~~~~~~

At Sakura’s insistence, they passed through a village.

“I’m dying for some syrup coated anko dumplings,” she says, pretending not to see Sasuke’s eye roll.

Sasuke feels like rolling his eyes again as he watches Sakura from across the road, chatting with the old woman that makes such dumplings. He sighs, remembering that Sakura brought lots of rice balls for him, so he forces himself to wait patiently.

However, he almost loses his shit, a few minutes later, when a man places his hands on Sakura’s shoulder and turns her to face him. She says something Sasuke can’t hear, then turns her back to the man, but he insists. He grabs her ponytail, yanking on it and Sasuke’s vision turns red.

Before the man can even blink, Sasuke has teleported in front of him, then gripped his wrist, twisting it hard. The man yells in pain when an audible crack is heard, then drops on the ground, holding his broken hand.

“Touch her again and I’ll kill you,” Sasuke growls, mad with anger.

“Sasuke, it’s okay, he didn’t hurt me,” Sakura intervenes, placing her hand on Sasuke’s arm.

Sasuke looks at her over his shoulder, his anger almost palpable, so the pink haired girl involuntarily takes a small step back. Something twists in Sasuke’s chest when he notices this, his anger gone, replaced by sadness.

People are starting to gather around them, drawn by the man’s whimpers of pain, so the brunet tosses some money at the old woman, the grabs Sakura’s hand and they run away.

“I’m sorry,” Sasuke says, when they finally stop running, outside the village.

He passes a hand over his face, unable to look at her. His insides are raked with guilt again, because he remembered the fear on her face when he tried to kill her. 

“He didn’t hurt me, Sasuke, you didn’t have to do that,” she says, taking his hand, removing it from his face and forcing him to look at her.

He’s silent for a while, because he doesn’t know what to say to make things better. He’s a mess. But he needs her to love him, otherwise he’ll be completely alone.

“Why did you forgive me, after everything I’ve done to you?”

Sakura’s eyes widen in surprise. She wasn’t expecting this. “Because I love you, Sasuke. I’ve always loved you, you know that.”

He shakes his head, then wraps his arms around her, pulling her in a tight embrace. “Never stop,” he asks her. “You’re the only one.”

Sakura chuckles. She can’t believe her ears. “That’s not true, there are a lot of people in Konoha that care about you. Naruto, Kakashi – sensei, Sayuri…”

“I just want you.”

Sakura blushes, then presses her face into Sasuke’s chest. She wants to stay like this forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Vivienne_Blackthorn for the suggestion!  
> This story takes place right after the barbecue for which Neji and Sayuri had to split the bill, that happened after Saizou (the shinobi trained by Sayuri) and Daisuke (the shinobi trained by Neji) fought each other in the chunin exams. Basically, this happens right after Chapter 30 from The last time I kissed him.  
> Rating: Explicit

The final battle between Daisuke and Saizou was technically a draw, since both boys passed out due to blood loss from the injuries they sustained from one another during the fight. In Sakura and Ino’s eyes though, this counted as a double loss. Neji sighs for the hundreth time, because he and Sayuri have to split the bill.

“Daisuke was still awake when Saizou passed out,” Neji complains, then bites on a piece of meat.

“Are you fucking with me? I was the proctor, dumbass, I was right there. Saizou closed his eyes last,” Sayuri replies, rolling her eyes.

“Come on, calm down,” Tenten intervenes, with an uneasy laugh, then hands her boyfriend a glass of beer. 

Neji accepts it, taking a sip before placing it on the table in front of him. He wants to have one free hand so he can roam it all over Tenten’s thigh. It’s his favorite game to play when they are in public, touch her in different places and watch her reactions.

Tenten nudges him with her elbow, then tenses and closes her legs tight when Neji’s hand travels to the inside of her thigh.

“Still, the battle was fired up,” Lee declares, punching the air, oblivious to his teammates.

“Eh, I think Daisuke would have won if Sayuri hadn’t given Saizou her Kusanagi sword,” Kiba declares. “It’s hard to win against a Byakugan user when you don’t have a sword that can elongate.”

“My point exactly,” Neji replies.

Sayuri rolls her eyes, but then settles them on Tenten. She might have seen the brown haired kunoichi squirm earlier.

He picks up another piece of meat with his chopsticks, looking at Tenten out of the corner of his eye. The girl gives him a warning look, then crosses her legs, capturing his hand. So, she noticed Sayuri staring, too. The game just got a lot more interesting.

“You gave me the idea when you handed your student the katana infused with chakra that can stop fire attacks. Without it, Saizou would have burned your boy to a crisp,” Sayuri eventually tells him. 

Neji is a bit disappointed that the Uchiha girl decided not to comment anything. Every time he inappropriately touches Tenten in public, he half hopes to be caught by someone.

He might just have a loose screw, according to his girlfriend.

“Calm down, calm down,” Tenten tries again and Hinata nods.

She shots Neji another warning look, tightening her thighs around Neji’s hand when he starts moving his fingers. To everyone, it seemed like she was telling Sayuri to calm down, but the brunet knows she was talking to him.

“Neither Neji, nor Sayuri would have given their students those weapons if Sakura and Ino hadn’t suggested the bet,” Naruto says, pointing with his chopsticks at the two girls, which only earns him a double punch on his head.

“It doesn’t make any difference to me, I’m still eating free barbecue,” Shikamaru remarks, shrugging and Temari chuckles, leaning into him. 

Ino was extremely proud of discovering Shikamaru and Temari kissing on one of the many hallways of the Hokage building, so even Neji was informed – against his will, if he were honest.

“Seconds, please!” Chouji yells, making both Sayuri and Neji sigh. It’s the fourth time he’d yelled that.

The Hyuga man sneaks a glance at Tenten, then clicks his tongue; she’s got her head turned to Ino and she’s not paying any attention to him.

Pretending to drop his chopsticks, Neji bends down to pick them up. The movement forces Tenten to release his hand, so he uses this opportunity to sink his teeth in Tenten’s calf for a second. It’s enough to unnerve his girlfriend and he knows it. When Neji gets back up, he can’t help but grin when he sees her red face.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Shall I walk you home or do you want to spend the night at my apartment?”

Tenten lets out a dramatic sigh. “We’re already walking in the direction of your apartment, Neji.”

The brunet shrugs and Tenten sighs again. “What the hell is wrong with you, anyways? I told you to stop touching me when we’re in public, surrounded by our friends! Anyone could see us.”

“So?”

Neji opens the door to his apartment when they arrive, then motions for her to go inside first.

“So? So? I can’t believe this, Neji, it’s like I’m talking to a brick…”

The last word Tenten was planning to speak turns into a soft, surprised mewl when Neji hugs her from behind and kisses the nape of her neck. 

“I have a mission tomorrow, first thing in the morning,” she weakly protests.

Neji kisses the side of her neck, then starts to untie her buns.

“Why don’t you wear your hair down, Tenten?” he asks her, running his fingers through her dark brown hair.

Because then people will notice yours is longer and looks better, she would like to answer, but she bites her tongue.

Tenten opens her mouth to reply something about it being more practical like this, but instead of words, she lets out a moan when he pushes his hands under her shirt and softly grabs her breasts.

The brown haired girl throws her head back, whimpering when he catches one of her nipples between his fingers and squeezes it. She arches her back, pushing her bottom into him.

“I’ve been craving you all week,” Neji whispers, licking the shell of her ear. “I hate that you’re leaving again, tomorrow.”

Tenten turns to him, then starts pressing soft kisses all over his jawline. “I know, Neji. But I won’t be gone long, two or three days.”

“Too long for me,” he replies.

He grabs her chin and tilts her head, then claims her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. He places his hands on her hips, then pushes her towards the bedroom, undressing each other on the way there.

Neji pushes Tenten on the bed, then kneels in front of her and grabs one of her ankles. He slowly kisses his way to her thighs, then he grabs her knees and parts her legs more.

Tenten rests her legs on Neji’s shoulder, squirming underneath his intense gaze. She whimpers when he licks her slit, then lets out a loud moan when his mouth closes around her clit.

The brunet presses both hands on her hips, forcing her down on the bed and keeping her in place. Tenten grips his hair when he rolls the tip of his tongue around her clit, wrapping the long strands of black hair around her fingers.

It never takes long for her to reach her orgasm like this, she can’t resist Neji’s tongue for too long. She throws her head back and arches her body as the pressure in her lower abdomen starts spreading through her body, her moans becoming louder as she reaches her peak.

Through her haze, she feels Neji gently grab her waist, then he turns her on her belly. He presses his lips on her lower back, then licks his way up along her spine until he reaches the nape of her neck.

Neji grabs her wrists, he unties his hair and uses the material to tie them together on the headboard.

“Neji,” she murmurs. She always feels vulnerable, but incredibly aroused when he ties her up.

“Shh.” His voice is soothing as he calms her down. “Is it too tight?”

Tenten shakes her head, then arches her back when he aligns himself with her entrance. Neji grunts as he starts to bury himself inside of her; she’s so hot and tight around him.

He grabs her hair, forcing her head back as he picks up the pace. Tenten whimpers, her eyes closed as she meets his every thrust. She can’t help but pull on the material keeping her wrists together.

“Don’t rip it,” Neji commands, his voice low, like a purr. 

Sometimes, she loves to disobey him and do her best to untie herself. It’s her favorite game, she frees her hands and awaits punishment. Not tonight, though. Tonight, she feels unusually submissive, it’s probably from all the sake she drank.

“Good girl,” the brunet says, bending down to kiss her shoulder.

The new angle allows him to slide even deeper and she moans again, abandoning herself completely to the sensations. He pushes hard into her, each thrust hitting that sweet spot inside of her and Tenten begins to tighten around him.

The brunet begins to thrust faster and harder inside of her, riding her through her orgasm as she yells his name. He brings them both over the edge with a final thrust, his hand pulling on her hair almost painfully.

Neji collapses on the bed beside her, both breathing heavily. He takes a few seconds before he unties her hands, then kisses both her wrists softly.

Tenten rolls on her side, so that she’s facing him. She smiles, looking at him; she could stare at his sculpted body for hours. The brown haired girl places one hand on the side of his face, gently rubbing her thumb on his cheekbone.

She stifles a yawn and Neji chuckles. “Tired already?”

Tenten rolls her eyes. “My stamina is not monstrous, you know.”

She bites her lip to hide her grin when he turns her around to spoon her and he presses his erection into her bottom. Gods above, he’s hard again.

“Too bad. I’m not done with you yet.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Tenten wakes up early, before he does. She props herself up on her elbow and looks at Neji sleeping next to her, with his back up, covered in his long black hair. She softly pushes his hair away and stares at the three ugly scars that mark his skin. There are identical ones on his chest.

The brown haired girl lowers her head to kiss each and every scar. She still has nightmares sometimes about that night, during the war, when Neji jumped in front of Naruto to protect him from the wood projectiles thrown by the Ten Tails.

She still wakes up scared, with tears in her eyes, because in her nightmare, the medical team are too far away and they don’t reach Neji in time. She has to watch his cursed seal slowly fade away as he dies in front of her.

Tenten lowers her head on his shoulder blade and gently wraps one arm around him. She never told him about her nightmares. She’s just grateful that when she wakes up, he’s right there. 

Alive. Loving her. Always.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Vivienne_Blackthorn for the suggestion!  
> This story depicts the first time Naruto uses a Shadow Clone in the bedroom, with Hinata. It all happens before the girls go to an onsen, for Sayuri's birthday, in The last time I kissed him.  
> Rating: Explicit

Hinata decided to take a stroll on a whim, considering that she didn’t really have anything to do that evening. She’s glad she did, though. She can’t help but smile and pick up the pace when she sees a familiar figure in the distance. Judging from his hair and posture, he’s Naruto, surely.

However, she abruptly stops in her tracks when she notices that he’s not alone. A very beautiful kunoichi is talking to him in a lively manner, flirting with him most likely. She looks younger than Hinata, probably fifteen or sixteen, but still, she’s so confident as she flips her long brown hair around, moving her body in a way that flaunts all her curves.

Hinata stares at the girl’s black dress, that hugs her figure nicely, then looks down at her tight, but comfortable grey pants and over - sized purple T shirt. She winces, then grabs the hem of her T shirt, squeezing her fingers around the soft material in frustration. 

The brunette is about to turn on her heels and leave, when Naruto suddenly looks over his shoulder, like he’d felt her staring.

“Ah, Hinata!” He looks genuinely happy to see her. “Akame – chan, it was nice talking to you, but I have a date tonight. Talk to you later, okay?”

The girl – Akame – rolls her eyes. “Her boobs are bigger, I get it.”

Hinata’s face turns completely red and even Naruto blushes at the direct reply. The blond opens his mouth to say something, but Akame has already turned on her heels with a “See you later, Naruto.”

He clears his voice, then turns to look at Hinata again, trying his hardest not to look at her chest. Hinata, however, tugs even harder on the hem of her T shirt. She’s obviously embarrassed, but she’s unconsciously stretching her shirt and drawing attention to her breasts.

Oh, enough of that! Naruto shakes his head a few times, trying to clear his brain of all the images with naked Hinata that popped into his mind uninvited. Then, he approaches her and gently grabs her hands, removing her fingers from the hem of her T shirt. 

Hinata flinches, staring at their hands for a few seconds. She tries to swallow past the lump in her throat, but she seems unable to utter even a single word. He’s so close to her that his presence overwhelms her. 

However, he said he has a date tonight. No wonder he looks so good. Well, in Hinata’s opinion, he always looks good.

“I’m sorry,” Naruto finally says, breaking the silence. “I know you feel embarrassed about what Akame – chan said, but don’t let her words get to you. Not that what she said is not true. I mean…” Naruto lets out a loud, embarrassed laugh. “I’m going to stop talking now.”

Hinata chuckles, then looks up to meet his eyes. He smiles brightly at her, just like he usually does – Hinata loves that smile. She would do anything to protect his smile.

“So…how have you been? It’s been a few weeks since we last spoke.”

“I’m fine, Naruto – kun. Everything is alright.”

Hinata can’t help but wince when Naruto’s right empty sleeve moves with the soft breeze. “Are you…okay?”

The blond searches her face before responding “Ah, don’t worry about my arm, Hinata. It doesn’t hurt. Also, Grandma Tsunade has already started working on the prosthetic arms for me and Sasuke. He’s stubborn of course, he says he doesn’t need it, but I;m sure he’ll come around. Isn’t it great?”

Hinata nods, smiling. She is happy for Naruto because he got his friend back, but she can’t help but wonder, somewhere deep inside her, if her father has a point. Hiashi, the head of the Hyuga clan and her father, came home the day before, somewhat disappointed of Kakashi’s decision to pardon Sasuke and Orochimaru’s crimes, for their actions during the war. Kakashi is already dealing with documents, attending meetings and making decisions, despite not being the official Hokage – the appointment ceremony is happening in two weeks.

“At least Sasuke is leaving the village and Orochimaru is going back to his hideout,” Hiashi had said, with a sigh.”I can’t help but worry whether we’ll have to fight against them again in the future or not.”

Her father told her and Hanabi that many shinobi disapproved of Kakashi’s decision to free Sasuke and Orochimaru as some believe that the new Hokage is being manipulated by Sasuke’s twin sister, Sayuri, who is rumored to be his secret lover. Others, though, dismiss that rumor as a gossip and nothing more.

Hinata is convinced as well that isn’t true. Not the part with the secret lover. Ever since she came to the village, Hinata could notice the chemistry between Sayuri and Kakashi. She’s never witnessed anything that would give away their relationship, though. Sometimes she lets Ino influence her with all her talk about how Shizune and Kakashi would make a great couple. But all she needs to see is how miserable Sayuri looks every time Ino says things like that.

“Where did you go?” Naruto asks her, tapping her forehead.

Hinata blushes even harder, then takes a step back, covering her forehead with her palm. “I’m…I’m sorry, Naruto – kun. I was just thinking about what my father told me, how Kakashi – sensei released Sasuke.”

“He’s worried, isn’t he? They all are. About Sasuke.” The blond looks away for a second, before turning his attention back to Hinata, his grin even wider. “No one should worry, though! I’ll be here to stop him again if that happens, but I seriously doubt it.”

Hinata tucks her hair behind her ear, nodding at Naruto. “I believe in you, Naruto – kun.”

His smile suddenly becomes sad and he looks somewhat nostalgic. “Yeah. You’ve always believed in me, huh?”

She looks at him surprised, but remains silent. She suddenly remembers that Naruto said he has a date, so she takes another step back. “I think I’ll go home now.”

The blond looks at her, chuckling. “I bet you’re hungry. Let’s go to Ichiraku Ramen, Hinata!”

“Ah, I can’t, I’m sorry. I have to, um…” Hinata grabs the hem of her T shirt again, squeezing the material between her fingers.

“I believe this is my fault,” Naruto replies, laughing and scratching the back of his neck. “When I said I have a date tonight…I was just trying to come up with an excuse for Akame. But…since we’re already talking about this…do you want to go on a date with me, Hinata?”

Before he finishes his question, Naruto wraps his arms around Hinata’s waist, because he’s used to her fainting. Just like right now, she gasps, blushes even harder, then her eyes roll back and she becomes limp in his arms.

Naruto’s happy that, as soon as she regains consciousness, she says yes.

~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto has to admit, every time he’s not with her, he fantasizes about her. He can’t help but lick his lips as he thinks about the smooth soft skin on her thighs.

The blond checks the time for the fourth time – there’s still half an hour before she arrives at his apartment. Ever since she started visiting him, his apartment has been spotless, because Naruto’s new hobby is to clean it everyday. What if Hinata comes to visit him unexpectedly?

Not that such a thing would happen, if he were honest. That girl is still deliciously shy around him.

He still remembers their first time. She was so tight around him…

This time will be different, though, because his right arm has been replaced. He just can’t wait to put his hands on her.

Naruto runs his fingers through his hair, pulling on it. Thoughts like this won’t help with his impatience. Damn Kakashi – Hokage – Sensei – Whatever, why did he have to send Hinata on mission for four days? 

Suddenly, he hears a faint knock on the door. In an instant, he’s at the door, opening it with the speed of light. Hinata’s hand is still up in the air as she probably wanted to knock again and she blushes as soon as her eyes land on him. He forgot to put a shirt on.

“Ah, Naruto – kun, I’m sorry, I’m a bit early, I hope you don’t mind, I…”

She never gets to finish her sentence, because Naruto grabs her by the waist, brings her closer o him and slams his lips onto hers. He pulls her inside, then slams her into the door, his mouth hungrily devouring hers.

When he breaks the kiss, Hinata looks so adorable, blushing and out of breath, that he wants to eat her up. 

“Hello,” he says, chuckling as he rests his forehead on hers.

Hinata smiles at him, whispering a shy “Hi, Naruto – kun.”

“I’ve missed you, Hinata.” He lowers his head, then starts peppering kissed along her jawline. “A lot,” he adds, then licks her neck, feeling her pulse flutter underneath his tongue.

Hinata whimpers softly, closing her eyes as she abandons herself in his arms. “I’ve missed you, too,” she whispers, still shy.

She’s always like this, shy and blushing, barely talking, avoiding his gaze. Well, at first. She’s a completely different person when he puts his mouth on her. He’s always so hungry for her, he wants to kiss and lick and bite every part of her at the same time.

Naruto suddenly gets an idea, the rush of the thought sending chills through him. He’ll keep it to himself for the moment, though. No need to freak Hinata out, she barely got into his apartment.

The blond decides to start slow, today. He slips his hands underneath her long sleeved blouse, tracing her abdomen and feeling her hip bones with the tips of his fingers. He kisses his way up to her lips, then captures her mouth in a slow, sexy kiss, before slipping his tongue between her lips, tasting her.

He’s taking his time kissing her, his tongue dancing around hers as his hands start making their way up to cup her breasts. He kneads on them gently, loving the fact that they are too big to fit into his palms.

Then, he grabs the waistband of her pants, kneeling in front of her and pulling them off at the same time, along with her panties. Hinata grips his hair, whimpering when Naruto places his mouth on her lower abdomen, kissing his way down. She throws her head back, moaning loudly when his tongue first touches her.

She’s too overwhelmed by sensations to notice Naruto concentrating his chakra to create a Shadow Clone. Hinata flinches when she feels someone pressing his body behind her, his hands slipping underneath her shirt.

She looks over her shoulder, gasping when she sees another Naruto smiling at her before burying his head in the crook of her neck to lick her sensitive skin.

Blushing fiercely, Hinata opens her mouth to say something, but nothing more than a moan escapes her lips. The tongue being flicked between her legs, the other tongue tasting her neck and the hands kneading her breasts envelope her in waves of pleasure.

Only Naruto’s hands gripping her hips manage to keep her upright, otherwise she would surely crumble to the floor. 

Hinata barely notices when her shirt is pulled off of her, all her shame forgotten. She throws her head back, resting it on the Clone’s shoulder, screaming when Naruto closes his mouth around her clit. She’s thrown over the edge when the Clone pinches her nipples, rubbing them between his thumbs and index fingers.

In a flurry of motions, Naruto removes his own pants, then lies on the floor, bringing Hinata down with him as well. He aligns her body with his throbbing erection, pulling her down on it, at the same time dismissing the clone. They moan in unison when he’s fully sheathed, then Hinata places her hands on Naruto’s chest, bracing herself before raising her body, only to slam it back down.

Naruto grips her hips, taking control of her body as he starts thrusting hard into her. Hinata arches her back, moaning loudly, rolling her hips to meet his every thrust.

The blond picks up the pace, a low grunt escaping his lips. He raises his head a bit so he can reach Hinata’s breasts, then closes his mouth around one of the nipples. He slows down a little, taking his time to lick her nipples, then he wraps both arms around Hinata’s body and brings her down flush against his body. 

The new angle allows him to slide even deeper and Hinata whimpers when his pace becomes maddening again. She pushes her hair out of the way, swinging it over one shoulder, then places her palm on Naruto’s cheek, their lips almost touching.

Naruto licks her bottom lips, then bites down on it as he thrusts erratically into her. Judging from how tight she is around him, she’s close.

Hinata buries her face in the crook of his neck, screaming his name as he pushes hard into her one last time, both reaching their climax at the same time.

Naruto runs his fingers through her hair, pushing it away from her face before placing it on the side of her neck, his thumb gently rubbing her cheek. He motions for her to raise her head a bit, then angles her head and places his mouth on hers, kissing her lovingly.

“Sorry for the impatience,” he says after he breaks the kiss, laughing. “I’ll make it up to you, Hinata. Do you want me to draw you a bath?”

“Only if you join me,” she replies without thinking. 

Then, a second later, her cheeks become red and she hides her face again in the crook of his neck.

Naruto starts laughing again, then he kisses her temple. 

“There’s no way I’ll refuse.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hinata,” Tenten starts, her voice evil. “Does Naruto use his Shadow clones in the bedroom?”

Hinata almost has a heart attack on the spot. The onsen spins around with her for a few seconds and she’s certain she’ll faint, but somehow, she manages to pick up her glass and drink.

How the hell did Tenten know?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ifyouseekeiii for the suggestion!  
> This chapter depicts some Sayuri and Sasuke twin moments, from Sayuri's point of view. Story: The last time I kissed him.  
> Rating: General

“Sasuke is here, Sayuri.”

I shrug, not raising my head from the book I’m reading. 

“He’s injured,” Kabuto insists, sighing.

“Couldn’t care less,” I reply, with my back to him, not even bothering to turn around.

“He’s in Kimimaro’s old room. Go heal his wounds.”

I grit my teeth, then close the book with a thud and turn to face him. His smug expression makes me want to rip his throat open, but I settle on throwing the book at his head.

Kabuto tilts his head to the side, avoiding the book, then he casually pushes his glasses up as he says “You’ll be the first to train with him. Lord Orochimaru’s orders.”

After that, he turns on his heels and leaves, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~

My anger evaporates as soon as I open the door to Kimimaro’s old room and see Sasuke, my twin brother, whom I’ve never met until this moment. I have to admit, I’m a bit curious to get to know him, now that he’s here.

His back is to me and I can clearly see the two identical holes in the material of his T shirt, right where his wings must have ripped into it. He’s gripping his own shoulder, panting as his whole body trembles in pain.

“Is it the curse mark or the wounds? I can give you something if it’s the curse mark,” I settle on saying, after watching him for a few seconds.

I’m not a stranger to the pain the curse marks cause, but I’ve pestered Kabuto until he made time to create some strong painkillers. For a short while, the pills can numb any kind of pain, even the one caused by the curse mark.

Sasuke turns around slowly, his eyes unfocused and half closed. He looks like he’s struggling to stay awake, but as soon as his eyes land on my face, they become wide. He parts his lips, but no sound escapes them for a while as he’s searching my face. 

I close the door behind me, then step closer to him. Then, I hear him whispering “Mom?”

I freeze in my tracks, unable to move not even when he finally loses his consciousness and drops on the floor. My hands are shaking as I touch my own face. I didn’t realize I look so much like Mikoto.

After I heal his wounds the best I can and wrap bandages around them, I cover Sasuke with a blanket and start making my way to the door. However, instead of leaving, I find myself going back to the bed I’ve put him in and sitting on the edge.

I can’t help but stare at him, he looks haunted by something even when he sleeps. Even I know what haunts him in his nightmares. After all, I’ve experienced our older brother’s Tsukuyomi at the same time as he did, both after the murder of the entire clan and not so long ago, when Itachi made Sasuke relive the Uchiha Massacre so many times I’ve lost count.

I tilt my head back, covering my eyes with the back of my hand. I’ve been in luck, because I already had Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan the second time it happened, so I managed to break Itachi’s Tsukuyomi. Even so, I will never be able to erase those images from my mind.

I wonder how much damage that Tsukuyomi did to Sasuke. I actually feel bad for him, but at the same time, I’m angry because he had to come here, of all places. 

I grit my teeth in frustration and clench my fists. The expression Orochimaru wore on his face every time he talked about Sasuke fills me with hate. 

Orochimaru – sama is mine and mine alone. 

I sigh, shaking my head. I should at least give him a chance. He’s my twin brother, after all.

~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, enough. I fucking hate his guts. He’s been awake for fifteen minutes and he’s already annoying me to no end.

“Sasuke – kun, you need to rest before you start training. Sayuri will train with you starting tomorrow,” Orochimaru tells him, smiling.

The way he’s looking at Sasuke makes me want to gauge my eyes out. Like he’s a fucking prodigy or something. Orochimaru used to look at me like that.

“I don’t need time to rest,” Sasuke retorts, his voice low. “I need much more power than your stupid curse mark, Orochimaru. I have to kill that man.”

I roll my eyes so hard they threaten to pop out of my head. It’s the third time he’d mentioned his goal of killing Itachi.

“I’m not training with him,” I say, getting up from my chair. “He can go to hell for all I care.”

Orochimaru grabs my wrist, forcing me to sit back down. “Sayuri. Enough.”

“If you’re any good, you’ll train me yourself,” Sasuke says, staring at Orochimaru. “I’m not wasting my time with her.”

A fraction of a second later, I’m straddling him, with my left hand around his throat. My face is inches away from his and I’m staring with my Mangekyou into his eyes. I have to admit, I’m impressed he didn’t flinch, he just let out a small gasp when he saw my eyes.

He activates his Sharingan as well, out of instinct, so I grab his chin, squeezing hard as I tilt his head back.

“Judging from how weak you look, I didn’t even think you’d have all three tomoe, Sasuke,” I tell him, with a superior smile. 

The brunet grits his teeth and tries to throw me off of him, but I tighten the grip on his neck, squeezing the air out of him. Sasuke circles my wrist with his fingers, threatening to break it if I don’t release him.

In the corner of my eye, I see Orochimaru’s grin become wider as he licks his lips, closely watching us. I turn my head to face him and that’s when I notice he’s not watching us. He’s looking only at my brother.

That instant, I release Sasuke and jump down from the bed, ignoring his gasps for air. I clutch my wrist, because he squeezed it hard enough to bruise it and it hurts, then I leave the room, slamming the door behind me.

I fucking hate him.

~~~~~~~~~~

“That’s right,” Sasuke tells me after I destroy another huge boulder with the Lightning Technique he taught me, Chidori.

It’s been a few months since I relented and agreed to train with him, helping him improve the usage of his Sharingan, mainly genjutsu.

In return, since both our chakra have affinity towards lightning, I’ve asked him to teach me his technique, that he’d apparently learned from his former sensei for the chunin exams, Chidori.

I still hate him and most of the time, he acts like he despises me, but sometimes, I feel like we can synchronize our minds. Especially when we fight against each other. For some reason, we attack each other in the same manner or using the same jutsu.

I’ve come to believe that it’s a twin thing.

I grip my wrist, watching as my hand is trembling with the remnants of the electricity from the jutsu.

“Wouldn’t it be cool to be able to release Chidori from your whole body?” I ask, chuckling. 

Sasuke looks at me, silent for an uncomfortable amount of time, before finally speaking “That could work.”

“What could work?”

“Let’s try it on you until we get it right. Your body takes damage better than mine.”

I roll my eyes, sighing, but I don’t argue with him. After getting to know him during these months, I have to admit that he’s actually smart. It wouldn’t surprise me if he came up with a technique.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ifyouseekeiii for the suggestion!  
> This chapter depicts some Sayuri and Sasuke twin moments, from Sasuke's point of view, as well as Orochimaru's gift for Sayuri, on her wedding. Story: The last time I kissed him.  
> Rating: General

I don’t raise my head when the door to my prison cell opens, because I know it’s her. No one is allowed to visit me, but she has never been one to follow the rules. It’s actually the fifth day in a row she’s visited me.

At least now we can talk. The first time she came, we sat on the only bed in silence, not even looking at each other. The second time, we managed some small talk, but it left me feeling guilty, so I decided to put some effort in.

I don’t even dislike her that much. Sayuri acts a lot like Orochimaru sometimes, but I understand it’s because he was the one who raised her.

I still remember the look on her face when she first saw him during the war, before the four resurrected Hokage joined the fight. Her eyes were crazy, desperate and happy at the same time.

Sayuri sits on the edge of the bed, staring at me for a few seconds before saying “I don’t know why, but every time I come in here, I expect to see you chained up or something. This is boring, only some seals on you.”

I sigh and she chuckles, then she gently grabs the now empty left sleeve of my shirt.

“How are you feeling? Can I help you with anything?”

I shake my head, then look up to meet her gaze. I can’t help but notice – again – the dark circles on her pale face.

“Something on your mind?” I ask, clearing my voice. I’ve noticed she looked depressed ever since she first came to visit me, but I never mentioned it before.

She looks taken aback for a second. “Is it that obvious?”

I point to her face. “You look like a dead raccoon.”

Sayuri gasps, staring at me, before bursting out laughing. “For the love of gods, Sasuke…you do know how to make a woman feel better.”

I shrug, then run my fingers through my hair, looking away to hide my smile. I feel relieved now that she laughed; I didn’t even know I was concerned about her.

“It’s just stress about a situation I can’t figure out yet, combined with everything that has happened,” she says after a while, tugging on my empty sleeve. “I feel completely alone,” she confesses, sighing. “But I know I’m not. Naruto, Sakura and the others accepted me, so I know I shouldn’t feel alone.”

“I understand,” I mutter, looking at her again. 

I understand exactly what she means. We are the only survivors of the Uchiha clan, twins that should have been inseparable, but ended up living separate lives. One was consumed by revenge, the other by her fear of abandonment, both obsessed with acquiring power, always more power. I wanted power so I could kill Itachi, then I needed it to get my revenge on Konoha. Sayuri probably wanted power so she could make sure Orochimaru would never abandon her, like our father did. 

Our fates have pushed us in different directions, but in the end, our destinies brought us back together. Might as well take advantage of this.

I push my hand towards her at the same time she does the same. This is probably one of the moments she used to talk about when we were training together in Orochimaru’s hideout, when our minds would synchronize.

She grabs my hand and I squeeze my fingers around hers.

“This is the moment you’re supposed to say that it’s a twin thing, right?” I say and she chuckles.

“It definitely is. I was just thinking about the fact that even though we didn’t get a chance to grow up together, somehow we ended up on the same side. We should take advantage of this and leave all our childish quarrels in the past.”

I offer her half a smile. Definitely a twin thing.

~~~~~~~~~~

I stop abruptly and clutch at my chest, gasping for air. Naruto barely has time to spin his body mid air, his foot narrowly avoiding my head when I drop to my knees.

“Sasuke, what’s wrong?” he asks me, kneeling next to me and placing his hand on my shoulder.

I can’t hear him very well and I can’t breathe as my heart stops beating for a few seconds. I take short, painful breaths, my vision still dark around the edges after my heart restarts.

“Sasuke, what happened?”

I look up to meet his eyes and judging from his expression, he had probably called my name a lot more times.

“I…don’t know. It felt like my heart stopped beating for a few seconds.”

My eyes widen as soon as the words leave my mouth and I believe the worry on Naruto’s face mirrors my own.

“Sayuri,” we say at the same time, as he helps me get back up.

It’s been a few weeks since Kakashi summoned me back to Konoha. The Raikage had been attacked by someone resembling me, so Sayuri volunteered to find the real culprit. Until then, the Raikage has forced Kakashi to keep me confined in the village.

For some reason, Sayuri didn’t send back any reports since she left. For a while, it was as if she disappeared, none of the teams sent by Kakashi could find her. What’s worse is that Kakashi received a package containing a badly burnt hand, with Sayuri’s silver ouroboros bracelet on it. That bracelet was a gift from Kakashi that symbolizes their infinite love for each or something – I still can’t wrap my head around their relationship, for fuck’s sake.

“Don’t tell Kakashi,” Naruto warns me. “I don’t think he can take it anymore, he’s dealing with enough stress.”

“Then what do you propose we do?” I retort, my tone sharp. “I’ll go look for her myself.”

Naruto shakes his head, gripping my shoulders. “You’ll just make it worse, you’ll give the Raikage reason to blame you for who knows what.”

“I know that,” I snap, then let out a deep sigh. 

“I’ll join the next Anbu team that leaves to search for her and try to find her using Sage Mode, okay? I’ll find her, don’t worry, Sasuke.”

“Who the fuck is worried?” I reply, then turn my back to him.

Sayuri comes back to Konoha on her own, before Naruto and the team of Anbu shinobi he joined return. I get to see her the day after she arrives and I surprise both of us by wrapping my arms around her and pulling her in a long, tight embrace. Her hair is short now, barely reaching her collar bones and she looks exhausted, but she’s otherwise fine.

Later the same day I meet with her again, at the village gates. I can finally leave, now that there’s proof I didn’t attack the Raikage.

“I wouldn’t have cried if you had kicked the bucket,” I inform her, as I hug her briefly.

I don’t feel as embarrassed to hug her now as I did earlier – it was actually the first time I embraced her and it felt better than I though it would.

“Did you get used to the new arm?” she asks me, laughing.

Sayuri looked a bit embarrassed after all that hugging, like she didn’t recognize me, but after joking about her supposed death, she’s back to her comfortable self.

I shrug, unimpressed. “Could have lived without it,” I reply, waving said arm at her as I start walking away from the the village gates.

I found out that last night, she casually strolled into the village, then crashed the council meeting and threw her prisoner on the table in the conference room. Tipical of her, to make a spectacle.

~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn’t believe my eyes when I read in Sayuri’s last message that she’s getting married and that she will kill me if I don’t come to her wedding. At least she didn’t order me around on what gift to bring, like she did for Kakashi’s appointment ceremony.

She almost bawled her eyes out when I brought her the horns from an Otsutsuki I killed in one of their dimensions, before coming back to Konoha, so I guess she liked my unofficial present. She muttered something about using them in an experiment, but I don’t even want to know.

The official gift was something Sakura picked for Sayuri and Kakashi’s new house, but I can’t remember what for the life of me.

So here I am, with a drink in my hand and the other on Sakura’s waist, wishing I could put in on her bottom instead. To hell with it, I can.

Sakura yelps when I squeeze her ass hard, then swats my hand away. She blushes as she looks around, making sure no one has seen us.

“Sasuke – kun…”

She never gets to say what she wanted to, because a shriek I recognise too well pierces my ears before a red haired hurricane of a woman wraps herself around me.

“Sasuke, long time no see!”

They are all here, my former Team Taka. I see Sakura’s close to losing her shit, so I untangle Karin from me, then turn my attention to Suigetsu and Jugo. I’m not surprised to see Orochimaru accompany them, as I already suspected Sayuri would invite him too.

Sayuri joins us soon after, beautiful in her traditional wedding kimono. The hair sticks in her top knot draw my attention and I shake my head when I realize they are actual weapons.

“Do you plan on fighting today?” I ask, pointing at her hair sticks.

She rolls her eyes. “You never know when you need a good weapon.”

“Good thing I came prepared,” Orochimaru says, smiling.

It’s my turn to roll my eyes when I see the gift he brought for her. It’s a gunbai, a war fan similar in shape to the one Madara used. This one, however, is decorated on one side with a complicated drawing of a black dragon with its wings spread. On a closer look, I notice that the dragon’s eyes are painted just like my sister’s Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sayuri accepts it, her lips parted in awe as she studies it. “Orochimaru – sama…”

“It has been designed to repel incoming attacks and turn them into lightning release chakra,” he starts explaining, but sighs when he notices she’s too busy gawking at the design.

“Those are my eyes!” she exclaims, laughing as she looks at the painted dragon. “This is amazing, I can’t wait to learn how to use it properly.”

Suigetsu swings an arm over her shoulders, grinning. “My gift is better,” he says, offering her a heavily ornate bottle. “This is my special home made sake, designed so that even you, with your high tolerance for poison, can get drunk. Careful with it, Sayuri…it will knock a normal person out cold for days.”

Sayuri throws her head back, laughing as she accepts the bottle. “I will hide it somewhere safe.”

Since I feel that my presence is not needed, I grab Sakura’s hand and quietly drag her away. As soon as we are far away from the others, I slam her against a tree trunk and claim her mouth in a hungry kiss. She moans in my mouth when I slip my hand underneath her dress to squeeze her left thigh, grabbing her leg so I can hook it around my hip.

I break the kiss, then lick her bottom lip before resting my forehead on hers.

“I was thinking about something.”

“What is it?” she asks me, smiling with her eyes half closed.

“How about, when I leave the village after the wedding is over…you’ll come with me?”

“Of course, I was already planning to come with you.”

I shake my head and she looks at me confused. “Not like the other times, for a few days. Just…more.”

“Weeks?” she asks and I shake my head. “Months?” she tries again, her eyes wide.

“For an indefinite period of time,” I reply, lowering my head to kiss the corners of her mouth. “How does that sound?”

“Sounds to me like the wedding is this way.”

I groan as I hear Sayuri’s voice, then I remove my hand and turn around, frowning at her. Sakura grips the hem of her dress, pulling on it as her cheeks become as pink as her hair.

“Can you not have wild sex in the forest at my wedding?” she asks, raising an eyebrow as she does her best not to laugh at us.

“I was having a moment, not wild sex in the forest,” I counter and Sakura covers her face with both her arms.

Sayuri bursts out laughing, then approaches us and hooks her arms around mine and Sakura’s. “Don’t make me laugh too much, I’ll tear up and ruin my make up. Come one, love birds. There’s time for fucking later.”

“Sayuri!”

I groan as she laughs again. Something’s just not right with her head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Vivienne_Blackthorn for the suggestion!  
> Something Temari said during Sayuri and Kakashi's wedding is misunderstood by Shikamaru, so they have a fall out.  
> Rating: Mature

“So tell me, what’s going on with you and Shikamaru?” Ino asks, grinning as she gently nudges Temari with her elbow.

The older blonde shots her a look, before saying “We’re just having fun, that’s all. Now, if you'll excuse me…”

Shikamaru presses his lips together, then randomly picks out something to eat from the different food platters, not even looking.

“Shikamaru, you tell me, Temari didn’t want to say anything useful!” Ino corners Shikamaru, trapping him between her and the food table.

The brunet sighs, suddenly very angry with Ino. “None of your business,” he replies, rolling his eyes, as he takes a spring roll – this time he looks, because the other time he picked something so spicy he couldn't feel his tongue anymore. Then, he brushes past Ino, aimlessly walking away.

They are just having fun? What the actual fuck?

“Women,” he mutters under his breath, shaking his head.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Where did you disappear to? I was looking everywhere for you.”

Shikamaru shrugs, leaning with his back against the tree trunk. He didn’t go far away from the party, just looked for an empty spot among the trees. “Around here, I suppose. You probably didn’t look enough.”

Temari folds her arms over her chest. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

The brunet shrugs again, then yawns as he rubs the back of his neck. He chooses to remain silent, since he knows this angers Temari.

The blonde stares at him, confused. “Why are you weird? Did something happen?”

“No, nothing happened. I just got bored. Weddings are boring, don’t you think? Actually, the whole idea of marriage is boring to me.”

Temari shakes her head, still confused. “I don’t know, I never thought about it like that. You seemed to be having fun earlier, though.”

Shikamaru smiles, lifting only one corner of his mouth. “Indeed. Anyways, let’s get back to our friends.”

Temari stretches her arm towards him, used to him taking her hand, but Shikamaru just ignores her and brushes past her. More confused than ever, Temari follows him back to the party.

“This boy,” she mutters to herself, shaking her head.

What the fuck happened to him?

~~~~~~~~~~

Temari grits her teeth and crunches the paper in her hand. This is the second time Shikamaru refused her invitation to come visit her in Sunagakure, since the wedding they attended together, two weeks ago.

Feeling that crunching the paper is not enough, she tears it into small pieces, throws them up in the air, then blows them away using her folding fan.

She’s angry because she doesn’t understand what the fuck happened. They were getting along really well before the wedding. Then, that day, he snapped and started being weird.

“Are you alright?”

The blonde looks over her shoulder at Gaara, as he’s approaching her. She shakes her head, then looks down at her feet.

“You look angry about something.”

“I don’t understand a thing, but I’ll do my best to figure it out,” she responds, hitting the ground with her fan.

Gaara nods, then offers a smile. “I see. So, when are you leaving for Konoha?”

“I didn’t say anything,” she replies, widening her eyes.

The redhead doesn’t say anything, he just continues to smile at her. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Temari, long time no see.” 

Sayuri waves a hand at her and Temari responds in the same way. They meet at the main gate of Konoha, as Sayuri and her team of genins look like they’ve just come back from a mission.

“How have you been?” the blonde asks her, politely. 

She will never trust the Uchiha twins completely, despite what Naruto and Gaara will tell her. She doesn’t care that Sasuke has redeemed himself and Sayuri is now the Hokage’s wife. There is a darkness inside of them that’s hard to ignore. Both Sayuri and Sasuke give her the same vibe as Orochimaru.

But the circumstances force her to be civilized.

“Pretty good, actually,” Sayuri replies, smiling. “If you’re looking for Shikamaru, he’s probably in the Hokage Residence.”

Temari nods, thanking her, then starts making her way to the building in front of her. She grits her teeth, already annoyed. She just hopes she won’t miss Shikamaru until she gets there.

~~~~~~~~~~

It’s been half a day since Temari ran around the village, looking for Shikamaru. Every time she would meet one of his friends and find out his whereabouts, he was gone the second she reached that place.

Only one way to end this shit.

Temari makes her way stomping to the Nara residence, then knocks on the door.

“Ah, Temari – chan, welcome,” Yoshino tells her, grinning from ear to ear. “I’m surprised to see you alone.”

The blonde bows her head to Yoshino, before asking “Is Shikamaru here?”

“No, but he should be coming home soon. He said he’ll be home in time for dinner. Come in.“

After a few hours and dinner time coming and going, Temari feels like her head might explode out of anger. 

“I’m sorry, Yoshino – san, but I can’t wait for him anymore. Thank you for the dinner, it was wonderful.”

Yoshino stares at Temari’s untouched food, but decides not to make any comments. Whatever happened between her son and his girlfriend is none of her business. She just hopes they will solve any problem they have, since it’s obvious for her, as a mother, that Shikamaru really likes this girl.

“Sorry to have bothered you,” Temari mutters as she makes her way to the door. 

She kneels to put on her sandals, then suddenly the door opens. Shikamaru yawns, his eyes closed as he makes his way inside. “I’m home,” he says.

He stops abruptly when he notices Temari kneeling in front of him, in the process of putting her sandals on. “What are you doing here?” he asks her, genuinely surprised.

Temari opens her mouth to say something, but she never gets the chance, because Yoshino joins them and hits the back of Shikamaru’s head – hard.

“You’re late! You said you’d be home in time for dinner. You made us both wait for you, I thought I raised you better than that.”

“The meeting got delayed, I’m sorry,” Shikamaru replies, rubbing the back of his head and stepping back to avoid another blow.

“It’s fine,” Temari says, suddenly feeling tired. “I’ll just go.”

Shikamaru says nothing, just watches her zip her sandals and leave his house, not even bothering to close the door behind her.

“Are you going to let her leave?” Yoshino asks him, folding her arms.

“It’s probably for the best,” he replies, shaking his head. It’s not like she won’t find another guy to have fun with, she’s perfect in all aspects.

“Let me rephrase,” his mother says, clearing her voice. “Are you going to stand here like a limp noodle?” she says, grabbing his ear and pulling on it.

Shikamaru yelps, then swats her hand away. “I’m too old for this, mother.”

“I wouldn’t have done it if I thought you’ve outgrown it,” Yoshino replies, then turns her back to him. “I don’t know what happened between you two and it’s not my place to interfere, but think hard about your decision. If you think you’ll regret it, then it’s a wrong decision.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Shikamaru catches up to her at the main gates. Damn, she’s a fast one.

“Temari,” he calls for her and she abruptly stops.

His stomach drops when she turns around and he can see her eyes are brimmed with tears. Acting on instinct, he closes the distance between them and wraps his arms around her body. He wants to apologize to her, then he remembers that all of this started because of what she said during the Hokage’s wedding.

Temari wipes her eyes furiously, then places her hands on his chest and pushes him away.

“I’ve traveled three days to get here and I searched for you all over this village, but every time I reached a place, you weren’t there. Were you avoiding me on purpose?”

He avoided her on purpose, indeed and now he feels guilty about it. 

“It’s just that…what you want is not enough for me,” he settles on saying, resting his hands on her waist. Shikamaru feels better now that his arms are around her. 

“What?” Temari looks confused again, just like on the wedding day, when he started acting cold towards her.

“You told Ino that we’re just having fun, so I assumed you don’t want a serious relationship with me. And that’s not enough for me, I want all or nothing.”

The blonde’s eyes are wide and she opens and closes her mouth a few times as she’s staring incredulously at Shikamaru.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she yells as she grips the material of Shikamaru’s shirt, squeezing her fists hard around it.

She tugs on the material, pulling him towards her. She looks mad with anger and Shikamaru raises his arms, as if surrendering. “Calm down, Temari. Calm down.”

“How am I supposed to calm down, you idiot? You made me chase you around the village because of your insecurities? Who the fuck do you think I am?”

The brunet swallows, looking guilty. He opens his mouth to say something, but Temari cuts him off.

“I said that because your friend is extremely nosy and wouldn’t mind her own business even if her life depended on it. I told her the first thing that came to my mind, so she would leave me alone, because I’m never comfortable with talking about my personal life.”

Shikamaru gasps, looking at her. That’s the moment the genius realized he fucked up. Big time.

~~~~~~~~~~

“I need a few days off,” Shikamaru tells Kakashi, slamming his hand on the desk.

Kakashi looks up from the document he’s reading, surprised and Sayuri almost drops the book she was reading at the sudden noise.

“She can replace me for a few days,” he adds, pointing at Sayuri.

Without waiting for a reply, he turns his back to them and leaves the office.

The other night, even after he apologized profusely, Temari had left without accepting his apology, like the damn fierce woman she is. At least she accepted to stay overnight at an inn and leave in the morning, muttering something about needing time to process things. As if he would let her realize what a goddamned idiot he is.

Shikamaru checks the time and starts running towards the main gate. 

“Izumo, Kotetsu,” he yells at the guardians as he approaches the gate. “Did Temari leave already?”

“An hour ago or so,” Izumo responds. “Why?”

Without bothering to reply, Shikamaru just keeps running, faster this time.

~~~~~~~~~~

“What are you doing?”

Shikamaru tries to hide the fact that he’s panting – and fails. “I thought I’d accompany you to Sungakure, since I have business there as well.”

“You know the Kazekage is my younger brother and I know for a fact that no one in Konoha has business in Sunagakure at the moment, right?”

Shikamaru waves a hand at her. “I have something to do in Suna,” he insists. Or someone, he adds in his thoughts, but doesn’t dare speak out loud. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Stop it, you pervert,” Temari chuckles as he buries his face in the crook of her neck, licking her skin. “Someone might still be here, it’s the Kazekage Residence, for fuck’s sake!”

Shikamaru sighs against her skin, then raises his head to look around and spots a half opened door. He grabs Temari’s hand, then pulls her towards the seemingly dark, empty room. She finally forgave him after being an idiot, so he’s not going to waste a second more. He needs her now.

He closes the door behind them, then slams her into it, resuming his previous activity before she can protest.

Shikamaru grabs one of her legs, swinging it around his hip as he lets his hand travel to the underside of her thigh, before settling it on her bottom. He squeezes her buttock hard and Temari whimpers, then sinks his teeth in the sensitive skin of her neck.

Temari runs her fingers through his hair, untying it as she grips at it with both hands. Shikamaru opens her kimono enough to expose her cleavage, then presses his lips against the top of her breasts.

She lets out a soft moan as he slips one hand between her legs, rubbing her with his fingers.

“I’ve missed you so much,” he says, slipping one finger inside of her. 

Temari’s moans become louder when he adds a second finger, moving them inside her as he raises his head to lick the shell of her ear. “I’ll make you scream so hard your voice becomes hoarse. I want to hear you scream my name,” he says.

They both freeze as they hear someone clearing his voice softly.

“Just so you know, I’m not particularly keen on hearing my older sister scream your name. Just to be clear.”

Temari gasps, then pushes Shikamaru away and fumbles with her kimono, doing her best to cover herself.

Shikamaru swallows hard as he feels a bead of sweat travel down the side of his face. So the room was not exactly empty.

Shit. He got cock-blocked by the Kazekage.

How do you look into the eyes of your girlfriend’s brother, who is also the Kazekage, after he heard something like that?

That’s a problem not even a genius like him can solve. He just hopes Gaara doesn’t hold grudges.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ifyouseekeiii for the suggestion!  
> This chapter starts with some SasuSaku smut, then we have a little drunken banter between Naruto, Sayuri, Sakura and Sasuke. Story: The last time I kissed him.  
> Rating: Explicit

Sasuke decides on a whim to be a gentle, selfless and generous lover that evening. He dips his head and peppers soft kisses all over Sakura’s chest.

The pink haired girl lets out a surprised whimper when he closes his mouth around one of her nipples and instead of biting on it, he just flicks his tongue around it. Then, she’s just as surprised when he softly kisses the smooth column of her throat, making his way up to her lips.

He swallows her moan when he presses his lips on hers and rubs his palms on her very stiff shoulder blades. 

Sasuke breaks the kiss, arching one eyebrow. “What’s wrong?” he asks, moving his fingers on her back again.

Sakura rests her head on his chest, sighing. “Just some rough training with Ino and Sayuri yesterday. My muscles hurt a little.” She chuckles. “You should’ve seen Ino wailing after we were done.”

The brunet nods, then places his hands on her shoulders, motioning for her to lie down. “Let me help with that.”

“I’m fine,” Sakura replies, arching her back and rising on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Sasuke kisses her back quickly, then spins her around. “Lie down, Sakura. Let me take care of you.”

His low voice, like a panther’s purr, makes Sakura’s toes curl. She doesn’t protest anymore and lies down on the bed, face first. It’s unusual for Sasuke to be so gentle with her, he’s usually rough and eager to bite and bruise her everywhere. Not that Sakura is complaining. She loves every version of Sasuke.

Her loud, shameless moan fills the room when he starts to massage her shoulders, expertly working the stiff painful muscles. 

Sasuke’s low laugh sends shivers through Sakura’s body. “I believe it’s unnecessary to ask if I’m doing okay.”

“Ah, this is amazing,” she replies, letting out a content sigh. “I had no idea you were so good at this.”

Suddenly, Sakura’s body tenses. Her cheeks blush when the thought of another woman teaching Sasuke how to massage her naked body suddenly fills her with jealousy.

The brunet immediately notices the change in her body and removes his hands. “Did it hurt?”

“No, no, not at all,” she replies, grabbing a pillow and sinking her teeth into it, ready to rip the material.

Sasuke watches her in confusion, but decides not to say anything. Sometimes, she behaves like she’s still twelve years old and lets her anger get the better of her.

He places his hands back on her body, massaging her again, feeling every muscle under his fingers. Sakura relaxes under his touch, letting out another content sigh, removing her teeth from the pillow.

When he’s satisfied with how her back feels, he moves his hands to her left calf. The pink haired girl yelps when he first rubs her muscles there, unable to relax in the beginning.

Soon, the brunet manages to work on her legs and relax each and every muscle. Sakura has turned to pudding into his hands – he can’t help but lick his lips and think about cherry flavor as he looks at her.

Sasuke pushes her hair away, then lowers his head to press a kiss on the nape of her neck. He makes his way down to her bottom by kissing every inch of her spine, then positions himself behind her. He parts her legs with his knees and sneaks one hand under her body.

“What are you…oh.”

Sakura cuts off her words with a soft moan when Sasuke slightly raises her bottom up in the air and starts tasting her, licking her slit. 

Her moans become louder when she feels his tongue circle her entrance, shuddering as it feels so hot against her skin. 

Sakura arches her back and grips the white sheet in her clenched fists when the waves of pleasure hit her, throwing her up towards the sky. 

She whimpers when Sasuke turns her on her back, then nudges her legs wider apart with his knees, making room for himself. She’s still coming down from her high when he starts to slowly push inside, inch by inch. 

Sasuke stops when he’s seated to the hilt, allowing her to adjust to the fullness of him. He bends down to kiss her bottom lip and she wraps her legs around him. He supports his weight with one arm, using his free hand to push away the strands of hair away from her face.

“Don’t close your eyes,” he says, settling his eyes onto her half closed ones. 

He settles his arms on both sides of her head, keeping her in place as he slowly moves inside of her. He thrusts into her long and deep, eliciting a moan out of her every time.

Sakura cups his face with both her hands, raising her head a little to kiss the corners of his mouth. She moves her hips, urging him deeper, harder and Sasuke obliges, his eyes watching her every move, his body ready to satisfy her every need.

The brunet traces her full bottom lip with his tongue, his thrusts becoming harder and faster. He doesn’t take his eyes off her as he angles her body, sliding even deeper inside of her.

Sakura throws her head back, whimpering and moaning and yelling his name as she’s close again, the tightening walls around him making it hard for Sasuke to keep the rhythm. His thrusts become erratic as he feels close too, barely able to control himself until she finds her pleasure, digging her nails deep into the hard muscles of his back.

Sasuke pushes into her one last time, reaching his own release, letting out a guttural moan. He buries his face in the crook of Sakura’s neck, breathing heavily, their bodies still wrapped together.

The brunet flinches when he feels her mouth on his neck, sucking on the skin before sinking her teeth there, making sure to bruise the area.

Sasuke raises his head to look at her in amusement. “What was that for?”

Sakura actually looks apologetic as she says “Just in case the one who taught you the art of massage sees you.”

“Who, Kabuto? You’re jealous of Kabuto?”

The pure shock on her face, followed by the fierce blush that covers her cheeks when realisation dawns on her make Sasuke’s body shake with laughter. Sakura curls underneath his body, covering her face with both her hands.

“Stop laughing!” Her voice is muffled by the hands pressed on her face.

Unable to stop himself, still laughing, Sasuke tries to pry her hands away. However, she’s stubborn and fights him, keeping her hands in place.

“I’m done,” Sasuke says, but a chuckles escapes his lips, followed by another round of laughter that makes Sakura curl into herself even more.

“I hate you!” she yells from behind her hands.

Sasuke hugs her from behind, kissing her shoulder. He’s still laughing.

He just can’t stop.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Why were you laughing?” Sayuri asks, as soon as Sasuke and Sakura join her at the table. “Someone get Naruto here, I said an hour of sleep, not three.”

Since Sasuke discovered some unusual attacks on a village that resembled those of the Otsutsuki, Kakashi assembled the old Team 7. He appointed Sayuri the team captain, since she is the only jounin among them, then sent them to investigate the village.

And it was a pair of horned Otsutsuki beasts allright. One was a genjutsu user, the other was able to mimic the opponent’s jutsu. However, since their team consisted of the Hero of Konoha, two genjutsu specialists and a medic ninja whose chakra control surpassed most shinobi, the two monsters had no chance.

Sakura volunteers to be the one to wake Naruto up and it doesn’t take long until she comes back, followed by the blond. Sayuri fake coughs, trying to hide her laugh when she sees Naruto’s red and swollen cheek – so that’s how Sakura woke him up so quickly.

When his eyes land on Sayuri, Naruto’s face becomes green again and he covers his mouth. He still remembers – and probably will never be able to forget – how Sayuri asked Sakura to help her with an autopsy on the spot, so she can take some samples to Orochimaru before they return to the village.

“So, Team Captain, what are your orders?” Sasuke asks, his tone amused. 

“While you were sleeping or whatever, I packed the samples and had Kanda deliver them to Orochimaru,” she replies. “We can stay the night. We leave tomorrow when everyone wakes up.”

Naruto groans and hiccups when he hears the word “samples”. “When Kakashi – sensei was our team leader, he would never make us watch something so gruesome and unnecessary,” he complains. “Why does Orochimaru need those samples?”

Sayuri shrugs again, a small smile on her lips as she takes out a small bottle out of her backpack. “I’ve ordered some food,” she says, right when the landlady and her daughter come inside the room, with food platters and bottles of sake. “Let’s not think about the mission anymore, okay?”

Naruto wants to protest, but when he sees so much delicious food around him – seafood, fried noodles, chicken, different salads – the samples are forgotten. “Itadakimasu!” he exclaims, not even knowing what to eat first.

“Is that Suigetsu’s weird concoction?” Sasuke asks with a grimace when Sayuri places the bottle on the table in front of her.

“Yes, want some?”

“No, no, let’s not try anything weird,” Sakura replies, chuckling. She takes one of the bottles of normal sake, then pours a cup for Sasuke. 

Sayuri pours a cup of Suigetsu’s sake, then sips. Her eyes widen in surprise when she first tastes it. “Fuck, this is good.”

At first, Naruto and Sakura don’t want to drink, but it doesn’t take long until they are persuaded to try some.

Almost an hour later, the landlady and her daughter clear the table, then bring some more bottles of sake for them, one for each of them.

Sakura pours another cup for Sasuke, offering it to him, her cheeks as pink as her hair. She chuckles when Sasuke lowers his head to lick her wrist, almost dropping the cup.

“Pour me some, will you, Sakura – chan?” Naruto asks, wiggling his eyebrows. “I’ll lick your wrist too, if that’s what you want.”

Sayuri throws her head back, laughing, and Sasuke growls. “Careful, Naruto.”

Just like a kitsune, Naruto grins mischievously. “Oh, don’t be so stiff, Sasuke. All those years you weren’t around…”

Sakura’s eyes widen and she opens her mouth to say something, but Sayuri covers her mouth, giggling. “Shh. I want to see where this is going,” she whispers, unable to stop giggling. Her cheeks are as red as Sakura’s and both the girls’s eyes are shining from all the alcohol they drank.

Under normal circumstances, none of them would act this way, Sakura thinks to herself as she leans back into Sayuri’s body. The brunette immediately snakes one arm around Sakura’s small waist, lazily drawing circles with the tips of her fingers on the pink haired girl’s abdomen.

Sasuke gets up, furious, not knowing where to look first. “You, take your hands off my girlfriend,” he growls at Sayuri, “and you explain this instant what you meant or I’ll crack your head open,” he adds, staring at Naruto.

The blond leans back against the wall, taking another sip of sake, straight from the bottle. He chuckles, refusing to answer, so Sasuke steps closer to him. The brunet bends his body, his face inches away from Naruto’s.

Sakura chuckles, pushing her head back until she rests it on Sayuri’s shoulder. “I get a feeling of deja – vu,” she says. “One accidental push and they’ll kiss again.”

“What, like this?” Sayuri asks, stretching her foot towards Sasuke’s bottom.

Unfortunately, he catches it in midair, gripping Sayuri’s ankle with his hand. Both girls groan in disappointment, and the brunet shakes his head. He’s not drunk enough for this shit.

“I had no idea you were so jealous, Sasuke – chan,” Naruto remarks, raising his arms in surrender. “But then, I always knew it was so easy to ruffle your feathers.”

“Oh yes, he is,” Sakura replies. “He once broke a man’s hand for touching my hair.”

Sasuke rolls his eyes, dropping on the floor next to Naruto, snatching the bottle from the blond’s hand. 

“Jealousy,” Sakura murmurs, suddenly angry. “Which reminds me, Sasuke. How many times did you fuck Karin?”

The brunet chokes on the sake, almost spitting it on the floor. “What the hell? Never! I had other things on my mind…”

“When we first met, Sayuri said these exact words to Karin.” Sakura pauses, then settles even more comfortable in Sayuri’s arms, her back pressed against the brunette’s chest. Now that she thinks about it, Sayuri’s breasts feel actually nice. 

“Sakura?” Naruto can’t help but laugh. “Please tell us what she said,” he asks, clearly remembering.

The pink haired girl, however, seems to have forgotten what she wanted to say as she turns around, her heavy gaze fixed on Sayuri. The brunette’s kimono has slightly opened, revealing her cleavage and Sakura presses one finger between Sayuri’s breasts, moving it up until it meets her mouth.

Sayuri sticks her tongue out, giving Sakura’s finger a lick. “Like what you see?” she purrs, half closing her eyes. “I sure as hell do,” she adds, cupping Sakura’s chin and starting to close the distance between their faces.

“Okay, show’s over,” Sasuke mutters, wrapping his arms around Sakura’s waist and pulling her away. “No one touches my girlfriend!” he yells, dropping on the floor, with the pink haired girl still in his arms.

Sayuri pouts, folding her arms. “You selfish bitch.”

“Sakura, continue the story,” Naruto says, still laughing.

“What story?” she asks, confused. She sneaks a hand behind her back, moving it across Sasuke’s muscled chest. “It’s not soft anymore,” she says, disappointed.

Naruto clears his voice, getting up. “Let me continue it then,” he says, at the same times as Sasuke mutters “How about we drop the subject?”

“You talked too much since Sasuke pulled his dick out of your mouth.”

Naruto rests his hands on his hips, pleased with himself. Sayuri laughs, then drains the last drops of sake from her own bottle.

Sasuke passes one hand over his face and Sakura perks up. “Oh yeah!” She drops her head on Sasuke’s shoulder, suddenly confused again. “Wait…who are we talking about?”

“It was a joke,” Sayuri replies when Sasuke’s eyes shoot daggers at her. “Me and Karin joke with each other like that all the time. Don’t worry, Sakura. Considering how obsessed my brother was with revenge, he was surely a virgin.”

Sasuke blushes – actually blushes – and opens his mouth to say something, but Sakura begins to nod, a serious look on her face. “Oh. That explains why he came so fast the first time.”

“Okay, time for bed!” The brunet gets up immediately with Sakura in his arms.

“Don’t worry, Sasuke, it was fast for me too, the first time I had sex with Hinata,” Naruto replies, wiggling his eyebrows. “Oh, I know! Let’s compare the sizes of our…”

“Shut the hell up, idiot,” Sasuke mutters, frowning at Naruto, who’s already drinking from another bottle, his offer seemingly forgotten. “Don’t come closer to this one all night,” he warns the landlady’s daughter.

The girl nods, embarrassed as she tries to gently push away Sayuri’s arms from her body. The brunette yawns and mutters something about wanting Kakashi to take her in the shower, against the bathroom wall, before curling on the floor and falling asleep.

Sasuke rapidly shakes his head, trying – unsuccessfully – to get rid of the image of Kakashi fucking Sayuri against the bathroom wall, then leaves the room, Sakura and a bottle of sake in his arms, making his way to their bedroom.

His girlfriend is already asleep when he tucks her into bed. What a fucking night. Sasuke sits on the edge of the bed, then drinks directly from the bottle.

Might as well forget all about it.


End file.
